OVA Chapter 1-The Light of Destruction
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: A new Sailor Soldier arrives...Friend or foe...?


**OVA** **CHAPTER 1**

 **ΤΟ ΦΩΣ ΤΗΣ ΚΑΤΑΣΤΡΟΦΗΣ**

Πάντα μια περιπέτεια αποκαλείται η μεγαλύτερη μέχρι να έρθει η επόμενη, μέχρι τότε όμως μπορείς να απολαμβάνεις τις ευχάριστες στιγμές όσο καλύτερα μπορείς. Πέρασαν έξι μήνες από τη σύγκρουση των υπερασπιστών της Γης με την Galaxia και ήταν σαν να μην πέρασε μια μέρα από τότε. Στο μεταξύ πολλά είχαν μεσολαβήσει έκτοτε. Νέα δύναμη ρέει στον κύκλο των Πολεμιστριών Sailor και ο Neo αποκάλυψε επιτέλους το αληθινό του μεγαλείο...

Τώρα όμως όλα ήταν ήσυχα, τουλάχιστον μέχρι κάτι να διαταράξει και πάλι αυτή τη γαλήνη. Όπως και να' χει πάντως ήταν ήσυχα, ο καθένας τους μπορούσε να ασχοληθεί με αυτό που τον ευχαριστούσε χωρίς να σκέφτεται τίποτε άλλο. Συγκεκριμένα, η Usagi μπορούσε πάλι να καταπιαστεί με την αγαπημένο της ασχολία, τον ύπνο και το φαγητό, η Amy ήταν αφοσιωμένη στις μελέτες και τα διαβάσματά της, με τη σειρά της η Reye βελτίωνε τις ψυχικές της δυνάμεις κάθε μέρα που περνούσε, όσο για τη Minako, ξανάρχισε το αγαπημένο της άθλημα, το βόλεϊ χωρίς φυσικά να παραλείπει να τρέχει πίσω από τα διάσημα πρόσωπα. Και φυσικά δεν μπορεί να παρελειφθεί το ευτυχισμένο ζευγάρι του Neo και της Makoto, οι οποίοι τον τελευταίο καιρό ζουν την αγάπη τους πιο έντονα από κάθε άλλη περίοδο της ζωής τους. Εκτός αυτού και οι δυο τους δίνουν μονομαχίες και εξασκούνται καθημερινά για να διατηρούν τη φόρμα τους.

Τα πάντα όμως θα άλλαζαν εξαιτίας μιας αστρονομικής ανακάλυψης. Για την ακρίβεια, η Amy είχε αρχίσει να εκδηλώνει ενδιαφέρον για τα διάφορα αστρονομικά φαινόμενα και τις επιδράσεις τους στο ηλιακό σύστημα. Έτσι λοιπόν άρχισε να μελετάει αυτόν τον τομέα της αστρονομίας σε βάθος και η τελευταία ανακάλυψη, την έβαλε σε σκέψεις. Γι αυτό το λόγο λοιπόν, κάλεσε αν τον Neo στο σπίτι της για να τα συζητήσουν.

Εκείνη τη στιγμή ο ίδιος ήταν απορροφημένος και άργησε να σηκώσει το κινητό του, όταν το έκανε, βρισκόταν εκείνη στην άλλη άκρη της τηλεφωνικής γραμμής:

-Εμπρός; Ξεκίνησε αυτός πρώτος όταν σήκωσε το τηλέφωνο

-Καλή σου μέρα Neo. Του απάντησε εκείνη.

-Τι έγινε Amy; Συμβαίνει τίποτα;

-Ναι. Κάτι συμβαίνει. Σου είναι εύκολο να έρθεις από το σπίτι μου; Υπάρχει κάτι που πρέπει να δεις οπωσδήποτε...

-Σοβαρά...; Έρχομαι αμέσως...Απάντησε αυτός κι έκλεισε ενώ ερχόταν και η γυναίκα του που διάβασε την αναστάτωση στο πρόσωπό του:

-Τι έπαθες αγάπη μου; Δείχνεις πολύ αναστατωμένος...

-Η Amy...Με ζητάει επειγόντως...

-Δε σου είπε το λόγο;

-Θέλει λέει να δω κάτι...Αλλά δεν ξέρω τι μπορεί να είναι...

-Τότε μην καθυστερείς, πήγαινε, μπορεί να είναι σημαντικό...

-Κι εσύ...;

-Μην ανησυχείς...Δεν παθαίνω τίποτα εγώ...Θα περιμένω όταν έρθεις να μου πεις.

-Εντάξει μάτια μου. Απάντησε εκείνος και αφού τη φίλησε, αναχώρησε χωρίς να χάνει άλλο χρόνο. Μετά από λίγα λεπτά, έφτασε έξω από το σπίτι της, χτύπησε το κουδούνι, του άνοιξε και τον οδήγησε αμέσως στο γραφείο της:

-Σε ευχαριστώ που ήρθες τόσο γρήγορα. Ανακάλυψα κάτι πολύ περίεργο και θέλω τη γνώμη σου οπωσδήποτε.

-Τι είναι; Πες μου λοιπόν;

-Είναι ένα αστρονομικό φαινόμενο που πρώτη φορά εμφανίζεται στα χρονικά. Του απάντησε και πατώντας τα κουμπιά στον υπολογιστή της, εμφανίστηκε στη οθόνη ένας λευκός κύκλος.

-Τι είναι αυτό; Ρώτησε τότε ο Neo με περιέργεια.

-Είναι μια λευκή τρύπα όπως την έχουν αποκαλέσει. Και όπως βλέπεις, εκπέμπει κύματα φωτός σε όλο το σύμπαν. Ας πούμε ότι είναι το αντίθετο μιας μαύρης τρύπας.

-Στάσου...Μια μαύρη τρύπα απορροφά ενέργεια, που σημαίνει ότι αυτή η λευκή τρύπα...

-Ακριβώς. Αυτή η λευκή τρύπα εκπέμπει ενέργεια σαν ένα ουράνιο ηφαίστειο από το οποίο προέρχεται φως. Και όπως η λιωμένη λάβα, έτσι και αυτό το φως είναι πολύ επικίνδυνο. Η ισορροπία μεταξύ φωτός και σκοταδιού αρχίζει να διαταράσσεται. Και όσο η δύναμη του φωτός μεγαλώνει, τόσο και η επιθυμία του για περισσότερη δύναμη.

-Δηλαδή θες να μου πεις ότι έχει αναπτύξει δική του θέληση;

-Κάτι τέτοιο. Και φυσικά όταν αυτή η δύναμη έφτασε στη γη, χρειάζεται έναν οικοδεσπότη, ένα πρόσωπο δηλαδή για να το φιλοξενήσει. Δυστυχώς δεν είναι η πρώτη φορά που το φως επιχειρεί να εισβάλει στη γη, πολλές φυσικές καταστροφές και μεγάλα γεγονότα στην ιστορία του κόσμου σχετίζονται...

-Μισό λεπτό...Τη διέκοψε τότε ο Neo. Αυτή η ενέργεια δηλαδή...

-Ναι. Πυροδοτεί καταστροφές. Σκέψου λίγο τη γραμμή της ιστορίας. Κάθε σημαντική μάχη και κάθε πεινασμένος για εξουσία άνθρωπος που θέλησε να κατακτήσει τον κόσμο, βγήκε στην επιφάνεια όταν το φως διασταύρωσε την πορεία του με τον πλανήτη μας.

-Γιατί όμως όλα αυτά εμφανίστηκαν τώρα;

-Κι εγώ αναρωτιέμαι το ίδιο πράγμα. Ένα όμως είναι σίγουρο σε αυτήν την υπόθεση. Ότι για μία ακόμα φορά θα πρέπει να ετοιμαστούμε για κάτι πολύ δυνατό κι επικίνδυνο. Δυστυχώς όμως δεν έχω περισσότερα στοιχεία...

-Δεν πειράζει. Κατάλαβα. Αυτό έχει συμβεί και στο παρελθόν. Αν όλα αυτά που μου λες είναι αλήθεια, τότε έχουμε να κάνουμε με μια ισχυρή δύναμη που ακούει στο όνομα Σκοτεινό Φως. Αυτό που δεν ξέρω παρόλα αυτά, είναι ο νέος οικοδεσπότης του. Σε ευχαριστώ Amy για τις πληροφορίες σου. Από εδώ και πέρα, θα είμαι σε ετοιμότητα. Και θα ειδοποιήσω και τις υπόλοιπες, εσύ καλό θα είναι να συγκεντρώσεις περισσότερες πληροφορίες για τη νέα απειλή. Είπε τότε ο Neo και σηκώθηκε να φύγει. Η Amy τον συνόδεψε και συνέχισε τη μελέτη της.

Όσο για τον Neo επέστρεψε στο σπίτι του βυθισμένος σε βαθιές σκέψεις για ότι είδε.

Στο μεταξύ τίποτα δεν προμήνυε το τι θα επακολουθούσε. Έξω από την πόλη, ξεφύτρωσε ένας ψηλός πύργος τυλιγμένος σε ένα λευκό πέπλο φωτός και στο εξωτερικό του δέσποζε μια φιγούρα που φαινόταν αρκετά γνώριμη και έβλεπε το τοπίο το οποίο υπέθετε ότι σύντομα θα γινόταν δικό της.

«Σύντομα αυτός ο πλανήτης θα δει το φως...Τα κλειστά μάτια των ανθρώπων θα ανοίξουν...» Είπε και μπήκε ξανά μέσα στον πύργο για να καταστρώσει το σχέδιό της.

Και την ίδια στιγμή ο Neo γύριζε στο σπίτι του φανερά σκεπτικός:

-Τι έγινε αγάπη μου; Τι σε ήθελε;

-Περίεργα πράγματα συμβαίνουν...

-Δηλαδή;

-Δεν μπορώ να καταλάβω ένα πράγμα. Πώς γίνεται το φως να είναι σκοτεινό;

-Δεν κατάλαβα...;

-Όπως το άκουσες...Το άκουσα κι αυτό...Σκοτεινό φώς που θα επιφέρει την καταστροφή...

-Πράγματι...Πολύ περίεργα πράγματα...Τι θα κάνουμε τώρα...;

-Πολύ απλό. Θα ετοιμαστούμε για μια ακόμα μάχη. Ένα είναι το σίγουρο πάντως, δε βαριόμαστε ποτέ...

-Αυτό ξαναπές το...Του απάντησε εκείνη γελώντας και μετά χώθηκε στην αγκαλιά του...

Όμως αυτές οι τρυφερές στιγμές τους δεν θα κρατούσαν για πολύ καθώς ο εχθρός ήταν πλέον έτοιμος για δράση. Ένας δίσκος μονομαχίας κρεμόταν στο αριστερό της χέρι και τα μαλλιά της ανέμιζαν από τον αέρα που φυσούσε:

-Έφτασε επιτέλους η ώρα...Το φως ήρθε και θα μείνει...Είπε και ο δίσκος της ενεργοποιήθηκε αυτόματα...Όλα ήταν έτοιμα για τη μεγάλη εισβολή...

Το σχέδιο ήταν εξαιρετικά απλό αλλά ταυτόχρονα και απίστευτα ύπουλο. Και συγκεκριμένα απευθύνθηκε στην κορυφαία των Πολεμιστριών...Για να γίνει μάλιστα πιο πειστική, προσποιήθηκε ότι ήταν κάποια άλλη αλλάζοντας τη φωνή της κατά τη διάρκεια της επικοινωνίας. Έτσι δοκίμασε να μιλήσει στην Mako:

-Με ακούς Makoto; Usagi εδώ...

-Σε ακούω. Τι συμβαίνει; Υπάρχει κανένα πρόβλημα; Εμφανίστηκε κανένας δαίμονας;

-Ναι. Ειδοποίησε και τους υπόλοιπους και ελάτε έξω από την πόλη όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορείτε. Είναι ζήτημα ζωής και θανάτου.

-Ελήφθη! Ερχόμαστε αμέσως! Απάντησε εκείνη και τερμάτισε την επικοινωνία. Χωρίς λοιπόν να χάσει χρόνο, το είπε στον Neo και οι δυο τους κάλεσαν και τα άλλα κορίτσια μη γνωρίζοντας ότι αυτή η κλήση ήταν μία ακόμα παγίδα. Όταν συγκεντρώθηκαν στο ναό παρατήρησαν ότι κάποιος έλειπε:

-Παιδιά, δε νομίζετε ότι κάποιος λείπει; Παρατήρησε η Reye.

-Αλήθεια, η Usagi δεν είναι εδώ, μας είπε να μαζευτούμε κι αυτή λείπει; Ρώτησε η Minako.

-Αφήστε παιδιά, πάω να τη φέρω, προσφέρθηκε ο Neo κι εξαφανίστηκε από μπροστά τους αμέσως, σε κλάσματα δευτερολέπτων, έφτασε έξω από το σπίτι της και χτύπησε την πόρτα:

-Γεια Neo. Πώς από εδώ..; Τον ρώτησε μη γνωρίζοντας τι γινόταν.

-Με δουλεύεις έτσι...Εσύ μας κάλεσες. Μίλησες με τη Makoto και της είπες ότι παρουσιάστηκε ένας καινούριος εχθρός έξω από την πόλη.

-Εγώ...; Σου ορκίζομαι δεν σας κάλεσα εγώ...

-Κάτι δεν πάει καλά εδώ. Αν δε μας κάλεσες εσύ, τότε ποιος;

-Δεν...Δεν ξέρω...Αλήθεια σας λέω...

-Δεν πειράζει μάτια μου. Έλα μαζί μας τώρα, προφανώς έχουμε δουλειά να κάνουμε.

-Έρχομαι αμέσως, απάντησε εκείνη και αφού άλλαξε ρούχα γρήγορα, ακολούθησε τον Neo μέχρι το ναό όπου τους περίμεναν και οι άλλες.

-Επιτέλους Usagi...Πού ήσουν τόση ώρα; Τη ρώτησε η Amy.

-Καλά λέει, μας μαζεύεις κι εσύ λείπεις; Της είπε και η Reye.

-Μα δε σας μάζεψα εγώ παιδιά...Προσπάθησε να δικαιολογηθεί η Usagi.

-Εντάξει παιδιά αρκετά...Είναι προφανές ότι όλο αυτό το σκηνικό είναι μια καινούρια παγίδα. Αν κάποιος θέλει να κάνει πάρτι, τότε εμείς θα του το χαλάσουμε. Τι λέτε κι εσείς; Πρότεινε τότε ο Neo.

Όλες συμφώνησαν μαζί του και αμέσως όλοι μαζί άλλαξαν μορφή:

-HYPER ETERNAL POWER!

-MERCURY ETERNAL!

-MARS ETERNAL!

-JUPITER ETERNAL!

-VENUS ETERNAL!

-TWIN-HEADED POWER!

-MAKE UP!

Όταν άλλαξαν όλοι μορφή, ξεκίνησαν αμέσως για το σημείο που υποτίθεται είχαν κληθεί να αντιμετωπίσουν τον εχθρό. Στην αρχή δεν είδαν τίποτα όταν έφτασαν αλλά μετά αντίκρισαν τον ψηλό πύργο να στέκεται μπροστά τους με ένα εκνευριστικά λαμπερό λευκό φως να τον περιβάλλει και να τους αναγκάσει να βάλουν τα χέρια μπροστά στα μάτια τους για λίγο...

-Νομίζω ότι εδώ είμαστε...παρατήρησε τότε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Όμως δεν υπάρχει κανείς εδώ εκτός από αυτόν τον πύργο. Είπε με τη σειρά της η Sailor Venus.

-Ας προχωρήσουμε, ίσως να βρούμε κάποιες απαντήσεις αν μπούμε μέσα. Έδωσε τότε τη λύση η Sailor Moon κι έκανε να προχωρήσει πρώτη, δεν πρόλαβε όμως καθώς μια φωνή της έκοψε τη φόρα:

-Οι απαντήσεις που ψάχνετε, βρίσκονται ακριβώς εδώ! Κρατώ στα χέρια μου τα μεγαλύτερα μυστικά του σύμπαντος!

-Ποια είσαι εσύ;! Ρώτησε τότε ο Neo σε έντονο ύφος ενώ ταυτόχρονα δεν μπορούσε να ξεκολλήσει τα μάτια του από το χτένισμά της.

-Επιτρέψτε μου να σας συστηθώ. Είμαι η Sailor Dark Moon. Και στην ανθρώπινη ζωή μου, με λένε Kurai...

Στο άκουσμα όλων αυτών, έμειναν όλοι τους με το στόμα ανοιχτό μιας και αδυνατούσαν να το πιστέψουν. Όταν τελικά συνήλθαν, η Sailor Moon την ρώτησε πάλι σε έντονο ύφος:

-Και τι σημαίνουν όλα αυτά;!

-Είναι πολύ απλό, ήρθα στη Γη για να δείξω το φως σε όλον τον κόσμο. Κάθε άνθρωπος σε αυτόν τον πλανήτη βρίσκεται στο σκοτάδι κι εσείς δεν είστε εξαίρεση. Γι αυτό είμαι εδώ. Για να δείτε όλοι το φως!

-Είσαι τρελή! Της είπε τότε η Sailor Mars.

-Αλήθεια; Τότε αφού το πιστεύετε, αντιμετωπίστε με και σύντομα θα καταλάβετε τα λάθη των τρόπων σας! Είπε τότε η Kurai και τεντώνοντας τα χέρια της, εμφανίστηκαν από τους ουρανούς, πολλές ομάδες πλασμάτων λευκού χρώματος και με όχι και τόσο φιλικές διαθέσεις:

-Εμπρός Φρουρά του Φωτός! Κάνε αυτούς τους ανθρώπους να δουν το φως! Διέταξε κι αμέσως αυτοί άρχισαν να επιτίθενται κατά κύματα.

Όμως η ομάδα δεν έμεινε με σταυρωμένα χέρια, ενισχυμένες πια με την Αιώνια Δύναμη, άρχισαν να μάχονται με λύσσα εναντίον της Φρουράς του Φωτός και εξόντωναν κάθε πλάσμα ένα προς ένα, κάθε όπλο και κάθε επίθεση δούλευαν με γοργούς ρυθμούς κι εξαφάνιζαν σταδιακά τη Φρουρά του Φωτός. Ο Neo πολεμούσε στην πρώτη γραμμή και τα ξίφη του κινούνταν με απίστευτη ταχύτητα ξαπλώνοντας κάτω αυτά τα τέρατα, αυτό που τον ενδιέφερε ήταν να βρεθεί απέναντι στην Kurai, πράγμα που δεν άργησε να συμβεί. Αφού διέλυε όποιον δαίμονα ερχόταν εναντίον του, βρέθηκε απέναντί της κι άρχισε καινούρια σύγκρουση, οι δύο αντίπαλοι αντάλλασσαν συνεχή χτυπήματα πότε με τις γροθιές τους και πότε με τα ξίφη τους, όμως ο Neo δεν είχε προσέξει ότι στο όπλο της Sailor Dark Moon υπήρχε ένα κόκκινο ρουμπίνι το οποίο θα έμπαινε σε λειτουργία μόλις οι δύο αντίπαλοι πλησιάστηκαν πολύ και διασταύρωσαν τα ξίφη τους χωρίς κανείς τους να προτίθεται να κάνει πίσω:

-Εσύ θα είσαι ο πρώτος που θα δει το Φως...! Του είπε καθώς προσπαθούσε να υπερισχύσει και ταυτόχρονα το κόσμημα ενεργοποιήθηκε με σκοπό να υπνωτίσει τον Neo.

-Θα το ήθελες...! Απάντησε τότε αυτός με το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας να ενεργοποιείται με τη σειρά του και μπλοκάρει την απόπειρα της Kurai να τον υποβάλλει. Την ίδια στιγμή ο ίδιος εκμεταλλεύτηκε το γεγονός αυτό και με μια ξαφνική κίνηση την κλώτσησε στο στομάχι και την απώθησε λέγοντας:

-Θα πρέπει να προσπαθήσεις περισσότερο...Το φτηνό σου κόλπο μπορεί να σε βοήθησε μέχρι τώρα αλλά δεν πιάνει με μένα, το σπαθί σου δεν αξίζει μπροστά στο Αντικείμενο της Χιλιετίας...

-Δεν τελείωσα ακόμα μαζί σου! Του είπε τότε εκείνη νευριασμένα κι όρμησε ξανά καταπάνω του. Τότε ο Neo αμύνθηκε και μετά πέρασε στην αντεπίθεση. Με μία κλωτσιά τυφώνα, της κατάφερε ένα καλό χτύπημα και την ανάγκασε να κάνει αρκετά βήματα πίσω, όμως δεν ήταν αρκετό αυτό, το ξεπέρασε γρήγορα και πέρασε στην αντεπίθεση δοκιμάζοντας εκείνη μερικά χτυπήματα και με τον Neo να βρίσκεται αυτή τη φορά σε θέση άμυνας. Εφαρμόζοντας στην εντέλεια ότι διδάχτηκε από τον Ryu, με σταθερότητα στις κινήσεις του και προπαντός με απόλυτη ψυχραιμία, κατάφερε να βγει αλώβητος και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, με μια γρήγορη κίνηση του σπαθιού του, κατάφερε να την αφοπλίσει στριμώχνοντάς την για τα καλά. Χρειαζόταν μόνο ένα χτύπημα για να την αποτελειώσει:

-Neo! Περίμενε! Του φώναξε τότε η Sailor Moon από μακριά.

-Τι συμβαίνει;!

-Σε παρακαλώ άφησέ με να την αντιμετωπίσω εγώ! Με χρησιμοποίησε για να μας φέρει εδώ και αυτό δε συγχωρείται με τίποτα! Του απάντησε εκείνη και πρότεινε το δίσκο μονομαχίας.

-Αν είναι έτσι, τότε είναι όλη δική σου! Νίκησέ την και πάρε εκδίκηση!

-Δε θα σε απογοητεύσω! Θα τη διώξω με τις κλωτσιές!

-Θα ήθελα να σε δω να προσπαθείς! Και μόλις σε νικήσω, θα γίνεις η πρώτη που θα δει το Φως! Της είπε η Kurai με ειρωνικό ύφος.

-Στα όνειρά σου! Ας μονομαχήσουμε! Την έκοψε τότε η Sailor Moon κι έθεσε το δίσκο σε λειτουργία βάζοντας την τράπουλα στη θέση της. Το ίδιο έκανε και η αντίπαλός της.

-Ώστε είσαι έτοιμη να δεις το Φως ε; Και μάντεψε, ξέρω ήδη πώς θα τελειώσει η μονομαχία μας!

Η μονομαχία ξεκινούσε και η φρουρά εξαφανίστηκε, ενώ τα κορίτσια και ο Neo αποτραβήχτηκαν για να παρακολουθήσουν.

-Ήρθε η ώρα Sailor Moon. Μόλις σε νικήσω, θα είσαι εκεί που ανήκεις, δίπλα μου και μαζί θα δείξουμε το φως σε όλο τον κόσμο. Είναι η μοίρα σου...

-Αυτό ήταν! Τέρμα με τα παιχνιδάκια σου!

-Απλά ζηλεύεις επειδή μπορώ να δω το μέλλον! Μπορώ να προβλέψω πράγματα πριν συμβούν. Αυτό είναι ένα από τα πολλά πλεονεκτήματα που έχεις όταν είσαι ενωμένος με το Φως!

-Σοβαρά;! Ορίστε άλλη μια πρόβλεψη που έχω εγώ για σένα! Δεν πρόκειται να με νικήσεις! Και αυτό είναι υπόσχεση!

-Όπως θέλεις! Άλλωστε δεν περίμενα να με πιστέψεις τόσο εύκολα. Όλα στην ώρα τους, δηλαδή όταν κερδίσω κι εσύ έρθεις στο πλευρό μου!

-ΜΟΝΟΜΑΧΙΑ! Είπαν τότε και οι δυο τους κι επιτέλους ο αγώνας άρχιζε... Η πρώτη κίνηση ανήκε στην Sailor Dark Moon:

-Αρχίζω πρώτη ενεργοποιώντας τη μαγική κάρτα Κολασμένο Λευκό! Από εδώ και πέρα και μέχρι το τέλος της μονομαχίας, θα μπορείς να δεις το χέρι μου, βλέπεις εμείς που είδαμε το φως δεν πιστεύουμε σε μυστικά κι αφού ξέρω ότι θα νικήσω, τι έχω να κρύψω; Έπειτα θα καλέσω τον Οπλισμένο Δράκο Επιπέδου 3 (1200) σε θέση επίθεσης και θα τελειώσω το γύρο μου με μια κάρτα ανάποδα!

-Δεν ξέρω τι σκαρώνεις, αλλά δε θα περάσει!

-Ξέχασα να αναφέρω μια άλλη ιδιότητα της μαγικής μου κάρτας. Χάνεις 600 Πόντους Ζωής για κάθε γύρο που περνά.

Με το καλημέρα, η Sailor Moon έχασε 600 πόντους, δεν άρχισε καλά η μονομαχία της. Παρόλα αυτά προχώρησε στην κίνησή της:

-Τώρα είναι η σειρά μου! Καλώ την Cyber Tutu! (1000) Και όχι μόνο! Θα την εφοδιάσω με τη μαγική κάρτα Φτερά Αγγέλου! Κι αφού δεν καταστρέφεις τα φτερά της με το Μυστικό Διαστημικό Τυφώνα, θα το μετανιώσεις. Επίθεση! Στους Πόντους Ζωής της αμέσως!

Έτσι κι έγινε. Η χορεύτρια της Sailor Moon αφαίρεσε 1000 πόντους από το σύνολο της αντιπάλου της αλλά το καλύτερο δεν είχε έρθει ακόμα:

-Τελείωσε το μπαλέτο;!

-Αντιθέτως, τώρα είναι το καλύτερο! Χάρη στην ειδική ικανότητα του τέρατός μου, χάνεις ακόμα 300 πόντους! Τέλος θα πετάξω δύο κάρτες ανάποδα!

Με την ολοκλήρωση της κίνησης, η Kurai είχε πέσει στου2 2700 πόντους.

-Κάνε πίσω γιατί είναι η κίνησή μου! Τι έπαθες; Ξέρεις ποια είναι η ανάποδη κάρτα μου. Πίστεψες ότι δε θα τη χρησιμοποιήσω; Για δες πάλι. Με το Μυστικό Διαστημικό Τυφώνα, θα καταστρέψω μια από τις ανάποδες κάρτες σου.

Αυτή η κίνηση παραξένεψε τη Sailor Moon που μπήκε σε σκέψεις:

«Τι ετοιμάζει...; Αν προβλέπει το μέλλον όπως λέει, θα έπρεπε να καταστρέψει την άλλη ανάποδη κάρτα μου. Όμως δεν το έκανε. Και μόλις καλέσει κάτι πιο ισχυρό, θα ενεργοποιήσω την παγίδα μου και θα το στείλω αμέσως στο νεκροταφείο...» Όμως η Kurai πραγματοποίησε την κίνησή της παρόλα αυτά:

-Η κίνησή μου! Πίστευες ότι θα έπεφτα στη παγίδα σου έτσι; Σκέψου το ξανά! Είχες σκοπό μα καταστρέψεις το δράκο μου με την ανάποδη κάρτα σου έτσι δεν είναι; Μόλις τον ανεβάσω στο επίπεδο 5, σκοπεύεις να τον ξεφορτωθείς με την παγίδα σου. Τον Αγνό Μαθητή...

-Δεν μπορεί! Πώς το ήξερες;!

-Όλα θα ξεκαθαρίσουν μόλις νικήσω. Κι εσύ σταθείς στο πλευρό μου! Της απάντησε η Kurai κι ένα λευκό πέπλο την περικύκλωσε...

Στην όψη της, η Sailor Moon άρχισε να πανικοβάλλεται. Ότι χειρότερο μπορούσε να της συμβεί εκείνη τη στιγμή μιας προσπαθούσε περισσότερο να προβλέψει τις κινήσεις του αντιπάλου της παρά συγκεντρωνόταν στις δικές της, σε τέτοιο σημείο που και ο Neo άρχισε να ανησυχεί πολύ...Τελικά της είπε:

-Πρόσεχε Sailor Moon! Μην πέσεις σε αυτήν την παγίδα! Ασχολήσου περισσότερο με τις δικές σου κινήσεις! Μην αφήνεις τον εαυτό σου να παρασυρθεί!

Όμως η κίνηση της Kurai δεν είχε τελειώσει ακόμα:

-Δες αυτό! Παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Μείωση Τιμής και έτσι θα ρίξω δύο αστεράκια στο δράκο μου και θα τον καλέσω χωρίς θυσία! Οπλισμένε Δράκε Επιπέδου 5 εμφανίσου!

Έτσι λοιπόν εμφανίστηκε ένας ακόμα δράκος πιο δυνατός από τον προηγούμενο και συγκεκριμένα με 2400 πόντους επίθεσης που έγραφαν το όνομά της:

-Ώρα να στείλω τη χορεύτριά σου στο νεκροταφείο! Τώρα δράκε μου, επίθεση!

Και ο δράκος έδειξε τα νύχια του καταστρέφοντας την Cyber Tutu και αφήνοντας την Sailor Moon με 2000 πόντους.

-Μόλις την κατέστρεψες, ενεργοποίησες την ειδική της ικανότητα κι έτσι μπορώ να τραβήξω μια νέα κάρτα.

-Και θα σου χρειαστεί γιατί δεν τελείωσα ακόμη! Έμεινε ο Οπλισμένος Δράκος Επιπέδου 3 και στοχεύει εσένα!

Άλλη μια επίθεση και οι πόντοι της κατέβηκαν ακόμα περισσότερο στους 800

-Κρίμα που δεν μπόρεσες να με σταματήσεις με την παγίδα σου! Αφού δεν έχεις τέρατα στην αρένα για να την ενεργοποιήσεις! Και τώρα που το πεδίο είναι καθαρό, θα θυσιάσω το δράκο επιπέδου 5 και στη θέση του έρχεται αυτό! Υποδέξου τον Οπλισμένο Δράκο Επιπέδου 7! (2800) Αυτός θα είναι ο τελευταίος σου γύρος γι αυτό κάνε τον να έχει νόημα!

-Σειρά μου!

-Μια στιγμή! Ξέχασες τους 600 πόντους που χάνεις χάρη στη μαγική μου κάρτα1 Τώρα σου έμειναν μόνο 200 πόντοι. Το τέλος είναι κοντά...Έτοιμη να δεις το Φως;!

-Τίποτα τέτοιο δε θα γίνει! Παίζω το Βάζο της Απληστίας και θα τραβήξω δύο κάρτες! Μετά παίζω το Μικρό Άγγελο Cyber! (300) Και χάρη στην ειδική του ικανότητα, μπορώ να προσθέσω την κάρτα τελετής με τίτλο Τελετή Μηχανής Αγγέλου στο χέρι μου! Και ξέρεις τι σημαίνει αυτό έτσι; Θυσιάζω τον Μικρό Άγγελο και την Cyber Prima για να καλέσω την Cyber Άγγελο Dakini! (2700) Και τώρα σε προκαλώ να επιλέξεις ποιο τέρας θα καταστραφεί από τα δικά σου!

-Διαλέγω το δράκο επιπέδου 3.

-Τον άκουσες! Επίθεση!

Πράγμα που έγινε. Ο δράκος επιπέδου 3 έγινε κομμάτια. Όμως τώρα ερχόταν το πιο δύσκολο μέρος:

«Για να δούμε τώρα...Έχω δύο επιλογές...Η Kurai έχει 2700 πόντους,, το ίδιο και το τέρας μου. Αν μου επιτεθεί, θα ενεργοποιήσω την Διπλή Πάσα. Σίγουρα θα χάσω τους πόντους μου αλλά το ίδιο κι εκείνη κι έτσι η μονομαχία θα λήξει ισόπαλη. Υπάρχει βέβαια και η πιθανότητα να ενεργοποιήσει την ειδική ικανότητα του δράκου της θυσιάζοντας ένα τέρας από το χέρι της, για να καταστρέψει ένα δικό μου, το καλό είναι ότι δεν έχει κανένα τώρα αλλά ακόμα κι αν τραβήξει μια κάρτα τέρατος στον επόμενο γύρο, ο άγγελός μου προστατεύεται από την άλλη παγίδα μου, την Έκρηξη Αγγέλου, διότι αν ενεργοποιήσει την ειδική ικανότητα του δράκου εναντίον μου, όχι μόνο η επίθεση θα μπλοκαριστεί, αλλά θα γυρίσει πίσω και θα τον κάνει ψητό κι έτσι θα νικήσω.»

-Σκέφτεσαι πάρα πολύ αυτήν την κίνηση! Επεξεργάζεσαι κάθε δυνατό σενάριο ε;!

-Το βρήκες! Και μόλις ανακάλυψε έναν τρόπο για να σε ξετινάξω και να σε στείλω από εκεί που ήρθες! Κι εσένα και το Φως σου!

-Μην κολακεύεις τον εαυτό σου! Όπως είσαι εσύ τώρα, έτσι ήμουν κι εγώ, παγιδευμένη μέσα στο σκοτάδι μέχρι που το Φως έλαμψε και μου αποκάλυψε την αλήθεια. Το Φως κρατά όλες τις απαντήσεις! Μπορείς να γίνεις κι εσύ μέρος του, αρκεί να παραδοθείς στο Φως!

-Είσαι για δέσιμο!

-Είναι μόνο θέμα χρόνου! Παίζω το Μαγικό Σφυρί! Αυτό αλλάζει τα πάντα γιατί όλες μου οι κάρτες γυρίζουν στην τράπουλά μου, μετά ανακατεύω και τέλος ξανατραβάω τον ίδιο αριθμό καρτών που έβαλα στην τράπουλα.

Και πράγματι...Τα πάντα γύρισαν...:

-Δεν μπορεί...!

-Όλα τελείωσαν...Θυσιάζω τον δράκο μου για το πιο δυνατό μου πλάσμα! Εμφανίσου Οπλισμένε Δράκε Επιπέδου 10! (3000) Και το χειρότερο μόλις έρχεται! Παίζω το Λευκό Κάλυμμα!

Με το παίξιμο αυτής της μαγικής κάρτας, ο δράκος της Sailor Dark Moon έγινε κάτασπρος, σε τέτοιο σημείο που το φως του τύφλωσε τη Sailor Moon:

-Αυτό το τέρας είναι πολύ δυνατό...αλλά αυτό δε σημαίνει ότι θα χάσω! Ακόμα μπορώ να τελειώσω ισόπαλη τη μονομαχία! Ενεργοποιώ τη Διπλή Πάσα!

Η παγίδα αποκαλύφθηκε αλλά η ιδιότητά της δεν ενεργοποιήθηκε...Αυτό ήταν το κερασάκι στην τούρτα:

-Τι έκανες;! Γιατί δεν ενεργοποιείται η κάρτα μου;!

-Διότι ο δράκος μου προστατεύεται από το φως της αλήθειας. Φορά ένα λευκό κάλυμμα κι όταν επιτίθεται, κάθε μαγική κάρτα και παγίδα στην πλευρά σου, καταστρέφονται!

Δυστυχώς δεν ήταν ψέμα, όλες οι ανάποδες κάρτες που είχε βάλει, καταστράφηκαν και το μόνο που της έμεινε ήταν το τέρας που είχε καλέσει προηγουμένως. Όλα είχαν τελειώσει...:

-Όλα τελείωσαν! Τώρα δράκε μου, δείξε της το Φως με την τρομερή συ δύναμη!

Χωρίς άμυνες, δεν ήταν σε θέση να κάνει τίποτα πλέον, ο άγγελος ήταν εύκολος στόχος και ο βολή του οπλισμένου δράκου τον κατέστρεψε με αποτέλεσμα οι Πόντοι Ζωής της να μηδενιστούν και να χάσει τη μονομαχία με το Φως να τις καλύπτει και τις δύο...

Αμέσως όλοι έτρεξαν προς το μέρος της για να την συνεφέρουν που είχε πέσει στα γόνατα:

-Είσαι καλά; Τη ρώτησε ο Neo.

-Όλα τελείωσαν...Είναι στο πλευρό μου τώρα και σύντομα θα με ακολουθήσετε κι εσείς! Τους έκοψε η Kurai.

-Μην απελπίζεσαι. Δεν έχεις λόγο να νιώθεις ντροπιασμένη. Της είπε τότε η Sailor Mars.

-Σωστά! Στάθηκες στο ύψος σου και δεν εγκατέλειψες ποτέ! Συμπλήρωσε και ο Neo.

Όμως η απάντησή της, τους σόκαρε όλους:

-Δεν το βλέπετε παιδιά; Χαίρομαι που έχασα, τα μάτια μου είναι ανοιχτά τώρα και βλέπουν την αλήθεια. Τώρα είμαι έτοιμη να δω το Φως...Τους είπε και στάθηκε δίπλα στην Sailor Dark Moon.

-Είναι η μοίρα σου...Τώρα ας πηγαίνουμε...Έχουμε να αφυπνίσουμε τον κόσμο...Της είπε και η Kurai και οι δυο τους εξαφανίστηκαν μπροστά στα έκπληκτα μάτια των υπολοίπων.

-Δεν είναι δυνατόν...Είναι ακόμα χειρότερο απ' ότι τολμούσα να φανταστώ...Είπε ο Neo πανικόβλητος και γεμάτος τρόμο...

Αυτό ήταν ισχυρό σοκ για όλους. Η απώλεια ήταν μεγάλη και έπρεπε η τάξη των πραγμάτων να επανέλθει γρήγορα. Η επόμενη μέρα δεν ήταν η καλύτερη που θα μπορούσε να τους τύχει, η απουσία της ήταν εμφανέστατη αλλά όλοι προσπαθούσαν να διασκεδάσουν κάπως τις εντυπώσεις. Το μεσημέρι λοιπόν αποφάσισαν να βγουν έξω μαζί και οι πέντε μήπως και το κλίμα γίνει πιο ανάλαφρο. Όμως δυστυχώς τα χειρότερα δεν είχαν έρθει ακόμα...

Πίσω στον Πύργο του Φωτός, η υπνωτισμένη Sailor Moon, ήταν πια κάτω από τον έλεγχο της Kurai και εκτελούσε κάθε διαταγή της. Εκείνη τη μέρα της ζητήθηκε να παρουσιαστεί αμέσως:

-Είμαι εδώ. Ήθελες να με δεις; Ποια είναι η διαταγή σου;

-Θέλω να κάνεις μια επισκεψούλα σε έναν παλιό σου φίλο. Είναι ώρα α μονομαχήσεις εναντίον του Neo!

Στο άκουσμα αυτής της εντολής, η Sailor Moon σάστισε, κάτι που η Kurai το κατάλαβε αμέσως και φρόντισε να το διορθώσει:

-Συμβαίνει τίποτα;! Της είπε σε έντονο ύφος και τα μάτια της κοκκίνισαν για να τη μετατρέψουν σε ψυχρό εκτελεστή...

-Είμαι στις διαταγές σου! Θα μονομαχήσω μαζί του!

-Ωραία. Ήξερα ότι μπορώ να βασιστώ σε σένα! Τώρα ορίστε κάτι που θα χρειαστείς. Αν χρησιμοποιήσεις σωστά αυτήν την τράπουλα, θα κάνεις τον Neo να γονατίσει και μετά θα δει το Φως...

-Δε θα σε απογοητεύσω...

-Το ξέρω...Γι αυτό φρόντισε να τον συντρίψεις!

-Όπως διατάζεις...Της απάντησε κι έφυγε αμέσως για την αποστολή της.

Από την άλλη, η ομάδα ήταν συγκεντρωμένη και προσπαθούσε να βρει μια λύση σε αυτό το καινούριο πρόβλημα:

-Αυτό ήταν από τα ανέλπιστα...Τι συμφορά ήταν αυτή που μας βρήκε...Ξεκίνησε την κουβέντα η Minako.

-Δεν πρέπει να χάνουμε την πίστη μας, έχουμε ξαναπεράσει τέτοιες δύσκολες στιγμές και τα καταφέραμε. Προσπάθησε να τις καθησυχάσει η Reye.

-Δίκιο έχει...Αν καταρρεύσουμε τώρα, η Kurai θα κερδίσει το παιχνίδι αυτό. Συμπλήρωσε και ο Neo με τη σειρά του.

-Τότε τι θα κάνουμε...; Αναρωτήθηκε η Mako.

-Προς το παρόν, υπομονή, αυτή η καινούρια απειλή δεν είναι σαν τις προηγούμενες, απαιτεί λεπτούς χειρισμούς. Προτείνω να φύγουμε από εδώ και να αρχίσουμε την αναζήτηση αμέσως.

Όλες συμφώνησαν μαζί του και σηκώθηκαν να φύγουν από την καφετέρια όπου κάθονταν αλλά στην επιστροφή, τους περίμενε μια όχι και τόσο ευχάριστη έκπληξη:

-Επιτέλους. Καιρός ήταν. Ξέρεις πόση ώρα περίμενα; Τους είπε τότε η Usagi,

-Και τι περίμενες ακριβώς δηλαδή; Τη ρώτησε τότε ο Neo ξαφνιασμένος.

-Εσένα. Έχουμε κάτι να κανονίσουμε! Θυμάσαι;!

-Δεν καταλαβαίνω...

-Ξέρεις πολύ καλά τι εννοώ! Κάποτε εξ αιτίας σου έχασα την ψυχή μου! Και τώρα είναι η ώρα για εκδίκηση!

-Έχεις τρελαθεί τελείως!

-Το αντίθετο...Είμαι καλύτερα από ποτέ!

-Και τι θέλεις τώρα;

-Με άκουσες...Αν δεν είσαι δειλός, μονομάχησε μαζί μου!

-Ώστε θέλεις μονομαχία ε; Λοιπόν θα την έχεις! Κανείς δε με αποκαλεί δειλό!

-Καλώς! Το πιο έξυπνο πράγμα που έκανες ποτέ...Ή μάλλον το πιο ανόητο...Θα μονομαχήσουμε και ο νικητής τα παίρνει όλα! Συνάντησέ με σε μία ώρα έξω από τον Πύργο του Φωτός! Του είπε κι εξαφανίστηκε...

Τότε ο Neo έβγαλε την τράπουλα από την τσέπη του κι άρχισε να τη περιεργάζεται με προσοχή. Την ίδια στιγμή η Reye του έλεγε:

-Ίσως είναι πολύ επικίνδυνο...Σε παρακαλώ πρόσεχε...

-Θυμηθείτε τα λόγια μου κορίτσια...Θα νικήσω τη μονομαχία και θα τη φέρω ξανά κοντά μας...Αυτό είναι υπόσχεση...

-Ποτέ δεν αμφιβάλαμε για σένα αγάπη μου αλλά...αν χάσεις δεν υπάρχει το ενδεχόμενο να καταλήξεις όπως και εκείνη; Του είπε η Makoto με κάποια δόση φόβου.

-Πρέπει να σκεφτόμαστε θετικά παιδιά...Τις έκοψε τότε η Amy.

-Ηρεμήστε...Σας έχω απογοητεύσει ποτέ...;

-Φυσικά και όχι αλλά...ίσως να μην είναι τόσο εύκολο όσο φαίνεται. Εννοώ αν η Sailor Moon έχει καινούριες κάρτες που της έδωσε η Kurai..; Είπε πάλι η Mako.

-Θα κάνω ότι μπορώ...Σας το ορκίζομαι...Θα έρθει κοντά μας σύντομα...Τις διαβεβαίωσε ο Neo κι έβαλε την τράπουλα στο δίσκο μονομαχίας. Αφού μεταμορφώθηκε, ήταν έτοιμος να ξεκινήσει και οι άλλες τον ακολούθησαν.

Η διαδρομή δεν ήταν πολύ μεγάλη κι έτσι σε δέκα λεπτά είχαν φτάσει έξω από τον πύργο, μετά από λίγο οι πύλες άνοιξαν και η Sailor Moon βγήκε έξω:

-Ήρθες βλέπω...

-Φυσικά και ήρθα. Ας το κάνουμε και να είσαι σίγουρη ότι θα πάρω πίσω τη φίλη μου!

-Όπως νομίζεις...

-Είσαι έτοιμη λοιπόν;

-Είμαι πάντα έτοιμη!

Οι δίσκοι ενεργοποιήθηκαν και ο αγώνας άρχισε...

-Αν παραδοθείς τώρα, θα σε γλιτώσω από το να ταπεινωθείς χάνοντας...

-Δε σκοπεύω να χάσω...

-Αρχίζω! Έτοιμος;! Παίζω τη Νεράιδα του Χιονιού σε θέση επίθεσης! (1100) Αν σκεφτόσουν να παίξεις κάποια μαγική κάρτα, ξέχνα το. Όσο η νεράιδα του Χιονιού είναι στην αρένα, οι μαγικές κάρτες μένουν για ένα γύρο παγωμένες μέχρι να ενεργοποιηθούν! Τι θα έλεγες να εγκαταλείψεις τώρα;!

-Ξέρεις το ίδιο καλά με μένα ότι δεν εγκαταλείπω ποτέ!

-Τελειώνω το γύρο μου με μια κάρτα ανάποδα! Σε λίγο θα πληρώσεις για ότι μου έκανες!

-Εντάξει Sailor Moon! Η σειρά μου! Καλώ το Γιγάντιο Μικρόβιο σε θέση άμυνας! (100) Μετά θα ρίξω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και αυτό ήταν!

-Καιρός να παίξουμε μερικές αληθινές κάρτες! Όπως αυτή! Ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα Φρούριο του Λευκού Ιππότη!

Μόλις την έπαιξε, όλη η αρένα καλύφθηκε με πάγο από την αρχή μέχρι το τέλος.

-Κάνει κρύο εδώ...Παρατήρησε τότε ο Neo φυσώντας στο χέρι του για να το ζεστάνει κάπως...

-Αυτό είναι το τελευταίο από τα προβλήματά σου! Με αυτό στην αρένα, όλες οι παγίδες σου, παγώνουν επίσης!

Με αυτήν την κάρτα το σχέδιο του Neo αναποδογύρισε τελείως:

«Τώρα την έβαψα...Δεν μπορώ να παίξω την Ακύρωση Επίθεσης...Σαν να ήξερε ότι θα το έκανα...»

-Φαίνεσαι σοκαρισμένος...Δεν καταλαβαίνεις ότι δεν μπορείς να κρύψεις τίποτα από μένα; Το Φως αποκαλύπτει τα πάντα! Τώρα καλώ το Παγωμένο Γλυπτό της Ψευδαίσθησης σε θέση επίθεσης! (0) Δυστυχώς για σένα, είναι το μόνο τέρας στο οποίο μπορείς να επιτεθείς! Και όχι μόνο...Μπορεί να πάρει τη μορφή κάθε τέρατος στην πλευρά μου...

-Τι σημαίνουν όλες αυτές οι κάρτες;! Τι θέλεις να μου πεις;!

-Τι έπαθες Neo; Είσαι στο φυσικό σου περιβάλλον. Κρύος, ψυχρός και χωρίς αισθήματα. Γι αυτό με πρόσφερες χωρίς κανένα δισταγμό στη σφραγίδα...!  
-Δεν είναι αλήθεια και το ξέρεις! Και θα σου το αποδείξω αμέσως!

-Νεράιδα του Χιονιού επίθεση! Κατάστρεψε το Γιγάντιο Μικρόβιο!

Η επίθεση αυτή ήταν πάρα πολλή για το τέρας του Neo το οποίο έγινε παγάκια, όμως δεν είχε τελειώσει ακόμα:

-Δε τελείωσα! Παγωμένο Γλυπτό, επίθεση στους Πόντους Ζωής του!

Αυτό σίγουρα πόνεσε...1100 πόντοι αφαιρέθηκαν από το σύνολο του Neo βάζοντάς τον για λίγο στην κατάψυξη.

-Αυτό πόνεσε!

-Και ακόμα δεν είδες τίποτα! Σε λίγο θα ανήκεις σε εμάς!

-Αυτό δε θα γίνει ποτέ! Θα σε σώσω όπως εσύ με έσωσες κάποτε!

-Εμπρός λοιπόν!

-Η κίνησή μου! Παίζω αυτό! Τη Ροζ Ranger σε θέση επίθεσης! (2000) Και χάρη στη ειδική της ικανότητα, παίρνω 500 Πόντους Ζωής για κάθε κάρτα στο χέρι σου!

Έτσι οι πόντοι του έγιναν 4400 και του έμεινε τώρα η επίθεση:

-Πήγαινε Ροζ Ranger! Κομμάτιασε αυτό το γλυπτό!

Όπως κι έγινε. Το παγωμένο γλυπτό έγινε κομμάτια και η Sailor Moon έχασε 900 πόντους πέφτοντας στους 3100 μετά ολοκλήρωσε την κίνησή του:

-Τέλος θα παίξω αυτό! Ακόμα κι αν χρειαστεί να περιμένω!

-Τελείωσες;!

-Ναι! Όμως περίμενε μέχρι τον επόμενο γύρο!

-Και γιατί αυτό;! Θα προσπαθήσεις να με πείσεις ότι κάνω λάθος;! Άδικος κόπος! Δεν έχασες εσύ την ψυχή σου αλλά εγώ! Εσύ φταις γι αυτό! Εσύ και ο ανόητος εγωισμός σου! Τώρα όμως έχω ότι χρειάζομαι για να σε εκδικηθώ! Αρχίζω την κίνησή μου ενεργοποιώντας τη Θυσία του Παγοκρυστάλλου που θα μου φέρει έναν φίλο στην ζώνη των τεράτων μαζί με ένα Σύμβολο Παγοκρυστάλλου! Τώρα μπορώ να το θυσιάσω για να καλέσω τη Βασίλισσα του Λευκού Ιππότη! (2100)

-Δεν μπορεί!

Κι όμως ήταν αλήθεια. Μέσα από τον πάγο, εμφανίστηκε ένα καινούριο ακόμα πιο δυνατό τέρας, εξίσου τρομακτικό με τη ειδική του ικανότητα:

-Χάρη στην ιδιότητά της, η βασίλισσά μου μπορεί να καταστρέψει μια κάρτα σε κάθε γύρο!

Κι έτσι ο Μυστικός Διαστημικός Τυφώνας που είχε βάλει ο Neo ανάποδα, διαλύθηκε.

-Δεν μπορεί να το κάνεις εσύ αυτό! Δεν ανήκεις στο Φως! Ανήκεις σε εμάς! Σε παρακαλώ ξύπνα!

-Σοβαρά;! Και πώς θα γυρίσω την πλάτη μου σε κάποιον που μου έδωσε τη δύναμη να κάνω αυτό;! Επίθεση στη Ροζ Ranger βασίλισσά μου!

Και αυτό το τέρας πάγωσε...μαζί με τους Πόντους Ζωής του Neo που έγιναν 4300 Μακάρι όμως να τελείωνε εκεί:

-Χτύπα τον Neo Νεράιδα του Χιονιού!

Και το έκανε...Οι πόντοι του ξαναμπήκαν στο ψυγείο για να γίνουν 3200 και να τον κάνουν να μη νιώθει το αριστερό του χέρι...

-Πολύ κρύο για σένα;! Θα σε κάνω να υποφέρεις όπως με έκανες κι εσύ!

«Πρέπει να κάνω κάτι πριν να είναι πολύ αργά...Αν δε βρω έναν τρόπο να την ελευθερώσω, θα τη χάσουμε για πάντα...» Έλεγε και ξανάλεγε ο Neo στον εαυτό του καθώς το τελευταίο χτύπημα τον είχε κάνει να πέσει στα γόνατα και να τρέμει ολόκληρος από το κρύο...Όμως σηκώθηκε πάλι, δεν ήταν αρκετό αυτό να τον κρατήσει κάτω:

-Δεν θα εγκαταλείψω! Θα σε ελευθερώσω! Να το θυμάσαι!  
-Καλά...Για να το κάνεις πρέπει πρώτα να καλέσεις κάτι. Και δεν έχεις τίποτα. Όλη σου η τράπουλα έχει μπει στο ψυγείο!

-Η κίνησή μου τώρα! Και θα καλέσω την Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon σε θέση επίθεσης! (400) και θα την ενισχύσω με μια δική μου κάρτα! Το Ενεργειακό Σπαθί! Για την ακρίβεια θα λάβει 1500 πόντους επίθεσης περισσότερους! 'Ώρα να λιώσω τη νεράιδα σου! Επίθεση!

Η λεπίδα του Ξίφους έκοψε στα δύο τη Νεράιδα του Χιονιού και μαζί τους Πόντους Ζωής της Sailor Moon στους 2300 Πέραν αυτού οι μαγικές του κάρτες ήταν πλέον ελεύθερες:

-Παίζω το Νόμισμα του Πτεροδάκτυλου! Και θα τραβήξω τρεις κάρτες! Και κοίτα...Δύο από αυτές είναι Rangers και γι αυτό θα τους καλέσω αμέσως! Εμφανιστείτε Tiger Ranger-Boi (800) και Tricera Ranger-Dan (1200) σε θέση άμυνας! Μετά παίζω την Αναγέννηση Τέρατος για να φέρω από το Νεκροταφείο τη Ροζ Ranger σε θέση άμυνας επίσης! Και τέλος θα την εφοδιάσω με τον Όμορφο Διαλογισμό της Σελήνης για να γυρίσω τη Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon σε θέση άμυνας! Αυτά για την ώρα!

-Αυτό έχεις μόνο;! Παίζω την παγίδα Κάλεσμα των Στοιχειών! Για να φέρω πίσω ένα τέρας από το Νεκροταφείο μου! Και μάντεψε! Η Νεράιδα του Χιονιού θα επιστρέψει!

-Αδύνατον!

-Δες και μόνος σου! Μην ξεχνάς όμως και τη βασίλισσά μου, γι αυτό αποχαιρέτα την ανάποδη κάρτα σου!

-Να πάρει...!

-Γιατί δεν παραδίνεσαι; Είναι λιγότερο επώδυνο...Τώρα βασίλισσά μου! Χτύπα τη Ροζ Ranger!

Και φυσικά την έστειλε ξανά στο Νεκροταφείο...

-Θες κι άλλο;! Εξόντωσε το μικρό του τέρας Νεράιδα του Χιονιού!

Άλλο ένα κατεψυγμένο γεύμα σερβιρίστηκε...Αλλά είχε ακόμα δύο τέρατα στην πλευρά του...Βρισκόταν παρόλα αυτά σε δύσκολη θέση:

«Τι θα κάνω...; Πώς μπορώ να νικήσω αυτά τα παγωμένα πλάσματα...; Όμως δεν θα το βάλω κάτω...Δεν ξέρω ποια δύναμη ενεργεί αλλά θα παλέψω μέχρι το τέλος...»

-Καλώ τη Μικρή Sailor Jupiter σε θέση άμυνας! (200)

-Δεν έχεις ελπίδα! Καλώ τον Ψυχρό Κοιμώμενο σε θέση επίθεσης! (1100) Τώρα κατάστρεψέ την!

Και έγινε παρελθόν μέσα σε λίγα δευτερόλεπτα προκαλώντας την οργή του Neo:

-Πώς τόλμησες...;!

-Υπάρχει κανένα πρόβλημα;! Ήταν πολύ αδύναμη!

-Ναι! Αλλά είναι δική μου! Κάθε κάρτα είναι σημαντική για μένα!

-Τώρα θα σου δείξω κάτι ακόμα...Το ότι θα χάσεις! Νεράιδα του Χιονιού επίθεση!

Και κατέστρεψε τον πρώτο Ranger. Έπειτα σειρά είχε η βασίλισσα:

-Πάγωσε τον δεύτερο Ranger βασίλισσά μου!

Έτσι κι έγινε. Τώρα δεν είχε κανένα τέρας να τον υπερασπίσει.

-Τίποτα δεν τελείωσε ακόμα! Τώρα που η Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon είναι στο νεκροταφείο, μπορώ να καλέσω ένα τέρας χωρίς να κάνω θυσία. Και νομίζω ότι είναι η κατάλληλη στιγμή να βγάλω το δώρο του καλύτερού μου φίλου! Και δεν είναι άλλος από το Σκοτεινό Μάγο! (2500) Αποχαιρέτα τη νεράιδα σου τώρα! Επίθεση Σκοτεινέ Μάγε!

Το ραβδί του Σκοτεινού Μάγου έκαψε τη νεράιδα του Χιονιού κι έριξε τους Πόντους Ζωής της Sailor Moon στους 900

-Πάντα ο παλιός καλός Neo...Κάποια πράγματα δεν αλλάζουν ποτέ...

-Τι εννοείς;!

-Ο εγωισμός σου παραμένει σε υψηλά επίπεδα...Και δε με εκπλήσσει...Θέλεις τόσο να γλιτώσεις που δε σκέφτεσαι τίποτα...Κρίμα που σου τη χαλάω αλλά η Νεράιδα του Χιονιού θα γυρίσει άλλη μια φορά...

-Δεν μπορεί να με αγγίξει...!

-Αν δε με πιστεύεις, δες και μόνος σου...

Και δεν έλεγε ψέματα, η νεράιδα ξαναγύρισε σε θέση άμυνας.

-Ο γύρος μου τελείωσε...

-Καλή προσπάθεια χαμένε...Αλλά τώρα η μονομαχία τελείωσε. Θυσιάζω τη Βασίλισσα του Λευκού Ιππότη και τον Ψυχρό Κοιμώμενο για να καλέσω το Δράκο του Λευκού Ιππότη! (3000) και δεν τελείωσα ακόμα! Ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα Λευκή Θύελλα! Χάρη σε αυτό, χάνεις 600 Πόντους Ζωής για κάθε τέρας που καταστρέφω...Και για φινάλε, έχεις ακούσει ποτέ το Λευκό Κάλυμμα;!

Όταν έπαιξε το Λευκό Κάλυμμα, έγινε το ίδιο με τον Οπλισμένο Δράκο. Ο δικός της καλύφθηκε από ένα πέπλο φωτός που τον έκανε ακόμα πιο ισχυρό...

-Αυτό σημαίνει ότι κάθε ανάποδη κάρτα μου...είναι παρελθόν...

-Το βρήκες! Δεν ξέρεις πόσο το περίμενα αυτό! Τώρα δράκε μου, στόχευσε το Σκοτεινό Μάγο και κατάστρεψέ τον! Και κάτι ακόμα...Αν έχεις σκοπό να επιτεθείς στη νεράιδα μου, ξανασκέψου το. Θυσιάζοντας μια κάρτα μου, σε αναγκάζω να επιτεθείς στο δράκο μου! Τώρα αποχαιρέτα το Σκοτεινό σου Μάγο!

Ο Neo δεν μπορούσε να το αποτρέψει αυτό...Το μόνο που μπορούσε να κάνει ήταν να βλέπει το δράκο να εξοντώνει το Σκοτεινό Μάγο χωρίς να είναι σε θέση να αντιδράσει...Ούτε να αποτρέψει τους Πόντους Ζωής του να γίνουν 2700 και μαζί με τη Λευκή Θύελλα, έγιναν 2100 Αρκέστηκε μόνο να πει:

«Συγχώρεσέ με Φαραώ...Δεν ήθελα να γίνει έτσι...» Έπειτα της είπε:

-Δεν πιστεύω ότι θα το έβλεπα αυτό...Πώς μπόρεσες...; Πως επιτρέπεις να ελέγχουν το μυαλό σου με αυτόν τον τρόπο...;

-Κανείς δε με ελέγχει! Είμαι ο εαυτός μου και δεν είμαι πια φίλη σου ανόητε!

-Αυτό φρόντισε να το πιστέψεις εσύ πρώτα...όσο για μένα, θα σε σώσω όπως εσύ κάποτε έσωσες εμένα! Είναι η κίνησή μου και θα καλέσω στην αρένα τον Μαύρο Ranger σε θέση επίθεσης! (2800) Κρίμα που το λευκό σου κάλυμμα δεν θα μείνει άλλο εδώ...Τώρα που ο Μαύρος Ranger είναι μαζί μου, κάθε μαγική κάρτα και παγίδα σου, καταστρέφονται!

Δε θα μπορούσε να έρθει καλύτερα...Κάθε κάρτα στην πλευρά της, χάθηκε κι έτσι οι κάρτες του Neo ήταν ελεύθερες:

-Επίθεση στη Νεράιδα του Χιονιού τώρα!

Το τσεκούρι του Μαύρου Ranger έκοψε κομμάτια τη νεράιδα, αλλά ήταν το μόνο που μπορούσε να κάνει. Έτσι τελείωσε το γύρο του.

-Ήρθε το τέλος! Δράκε μου...Κατάστρεψε το Μαύρο Ranger!

Ούτε αυτός γλίτωσε από την οργή του δράκου. Μαζί του και οι Πόντοι Ζωής του Neo που κατέβηκαν στους 1900. Τότε έβαλε το χέρι του στην τράπουλα και είπε στον εαυτό του:

«Όλα εδώ πληρώνονται...Θα βάλω όλη μου την πίστη σε αυτό το τράβηγμα...Διαφορετικά θα χάσω τη μονομαχία...Σε παρακαλώ καρδιά των καρτών...Δείξε μου το δρόμο...»

Τελικά τράβηξε και το αποτέλεσμα τον έκανε να χαμογελάσει πλατιά:

-Sailor Moon...Με αυτήν την κίνηση θα σε ελευθερώσω...

-Για να σε δω...

-Θα σου δείξω...Ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα της Ιερότητας. Τώρα τραβάμε μέχρι να έχουμε έξι κάρτες στο χέρι μας! Αυτό θα πονέσει αλλά είναι για το καλό σου...Παίζω άλλη μια μαγική κάρτα με το όνομα Hinotama! Και θα σου πάρω 500 Πόντους Ζωής...

Οι φλογισμένες μπάλες την κύκλωσαν και την έκλεισαν σε ένα πύρινο στεφάνι κάνοντάς την να φωνάξει από τον πόνο.

-Δε με νίκησες ακόμα!

-Λυπάμαι αλλά η μονομαχία τελείωσε...Θα παίξω μια τελευταία μου μαγική κάρτα. Το Στυλό του Άρη! Τώρα θα καλέσω το πλάσμα που θα σε ξαναφέρει πάλι κοντά μας! Εμφανίσου Sailor Mars-Θαύμα! (3500)

-Τι νομίζεις ότι κάνες τώρα;!

-Σε φέρνω πίσω! Μαζί μας! Εμπρός λοιπόν Sailor Mars-Θαύμα! Λιώσε αυτήν την καρδιά από πάγο!

Έτσι κι έγινε. Η φλογισμένη επίθεση έλιωσε το δράκο και τους υπόλοιπους Πόντους ζωής της ζεσταίνοντάς την για τα καλά.

Όταν η μονομαχία τελείωσε, ο Neo έτρεξε κοντά της να τη συνεφέρει που είχε πέσει κάτω. Το ίδιο έκαναν και οι άλλες:

-Είσαι καλά...; Σε παρακαλώ πες μου κάτι...

Εκείνη άνοιξε τα μάτια της σιγά σιγά και ήταν ο πρώτος που αντίκρισε:

-Τι...Τι συνέβη...; Πού βρίσκομαι...;

-Ηρέμισε...Όλα τελείωσαν τώρα...Της απάντησε ο Neo χαμογελώντας...

-Μονομαχήσαμε...; Τι έγινε...Νίκησα ή έχασα...;

-Μαζί νικήσαμε...

-Δεν...Δεν μπορεί...Πώς το έκανα...; Συγγνώμη...Νιώθω απαίσια.. Σε παρακαλώ συγχώρεσέ με...

-Δεν πειράζει...Δε φταις εσύ...Σήκω πάνω τώρα...Έχουμε έναν εχθρό να νικήσουμε...Της είπε εκείνος και τη βοήθησε να σηκωθεί όρθια πάλι. Βλέποντας την εικόνα αυτή, τα άλλα κορίτσια χάρηκαν και την αγκάλιασαν με ανακούφιση. Η ομάδα ήταν και πάλι ενωμένη.

Τώρα ένα πράγμα έμεινε...Και το γνώριζαν όλοι πολύ καλά...Κάτι που η Kurai δεν μπορούσε να το πιστέψει. Έλεγε και ξανάλεγε συνέχεια στον εαυτό της γεμάτη εκνευρισμό και οργή:

«Θα το μετανιώσεις Neo! Την επόμενη φορά θα μονομαχήσω εγώ και δε θα είσαι τόσο τυχερός! Το θεϊκό μου θηρίο θα σε συντρίψει!»

Στο μεταξύ πέρασε μία εβδομάδα και κανένα ίχνος από το Φως. Όσο για τους ήρωές μας, ξεκουράζονταν όσο μπορούσαν. Κατά τη διάρκεια της ξεκούρασής τους, η Usagi προσπαθούσε να απολογηθεί στον Neo:

-Neo...Ειλικρινά λυπάμαι...Δεν το ήθελα...ήμουν αδύναμη και δεν μπόρεσα να το πολεμήσω...Σε παρακαλώ συγχώρεσέ με...

-Δεν χρειάζεται να το συζητάς...Δε φταις εσύ. Εξάλλου όλα τελείωσαν τώρα, είσαι πάλι κοντά μας. Και μαζί θα νικήσουμε αυτήν την απειλή...Θυμήσου τα λόγια μου. Της απάντησε εκείνος πιάνοντάς της τρυφερά το χέρι.

-Δίκιο έχει. Ας αφήσουμε πίσω ότι έγινε κι ας κοιτάξουμε μπροστά. Συμπλήρωσε και η Mako. Όμως Neo...Υπάρχει κάτι που πρέπει να σου δώσω...Όλα δείχνουν ότι θα μονομαχήσεις με την Kurai. Γι αυτό θα ήθελα να πάρεις αυτό...Του είπε και του έδωσε μία από τις κάρτες της, αυτή η συγκεκριμένη ήταν ένα δώρο από τον ίδιο

-Είναι ο Μαύρος Δράκος με τα Κόκκινα Μάτια, σου τον είχα κάνει δώρο...

-Ναι. Και κάτι μου λέει ότι θα σου χρειαστεί στη μονομαχία...

-Ευχαριστώ. Θα τη φροντίσω καλά... Της απάντησε εκείνος και τη φίλησε τρυφερά στο στόμα. Έπειτα στράφηκε στην Usagi και της είπε:

-Σου υπόσχομαι ότι θα πάρω εκδίκηση γι αυτό που έπαθες...

-Σας ευχαριστώ...Σας ευχαριστώ όλους...Είστε οι καλύτεροι...Απάντησε εκείνη μα δάκρυα στα μάτια.

Τότε ο Neo της χάιδεψε απαλά τα μαλλιά και την πήρε στην αγκαλιά του...Όταν οι διαχύσεις τελείωσαν, ήταν σε θέση να της αποκαλύψει ένα μυστικό το οποίο αναζητούσε όλον αυτόν τον καιρό:

-Τώρα νομίζω ότι είναι η ώρα να σου αποκαλύψω κάτι που θα αλλάξει τη ζωή σου για πάντα...

-Και τι είναι αυτό...; Αναρωτήθηκε εκείνη.

-Έχει να κάνει με τον καινούριο μας εχθρό...Δεν είναι αυτό που δείχνει.

-Τι θέλεις να πεις με αυτό; Τον ρώτησε τότε η Minako γεμάτη περιέργεια.

-Θα το δείτε...Όμως είσαι έτοιμη γι αυτό...; Την ξαναρώτησε ο Neo θέλοντας να είναι σίγουρος για ότι έκανε.

-Ναι...Είμαι έτοιμη για το μεγάλο μυστικό. Του απάντησε και πήρε θέση, τότε ο Neo τράβηξε το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας και το έστρεψε προς εκείνη.

-Θα σου δείξω μία σκηνή από το παρελθόν σου Usagi...Και είμαι σίγουρος ότι η ζωή σου θα αλλάξει ολοκληρωτικά...

-Είμαι έτοιμη...Απάντησε αυτή και κάρφωσε τα μάτια της στο έμβλημα του σπαθιού το οποίο άρχισε να ακτινοβολεί και να την καλύπτει με ένα κίτρινο εκτυφλωτικό φως μεταφέροντάς την στο Βασίλειο του Φεγγαριού, όταν ακόμα εκείνη ήταν η πριγκίπισσα του βασιλείου.

Όταν η μεταφορά ήταν ολοκληρώθηκε, οι σκηνές άρχισαν να εναλλάσσονται σαν αστραπή. Όμως όλες τους είχαν έναν κοινό παρονομαστή. Όπου κι αν ήταν η Πριγκίπισσα Serenity, μαζί της βρισκόταν και η Kurai, η δίδυμη αδερφή της. Τίποτα όμως δεν προμήνυε το σκηνικό που θα επακολουθούσε. Ερχόμενο από το μακρινό διάστημα, το Φως της Καταστροφής, αναζητώντας έναν νέο οικοδεσπότη, έφτασε στο Βασίλειο του Φεγγαριού και βρήκε τον εκτελεστή που χρειαζόταν για τη βρώμικη δουλειά του. Και αυτό το πρόσωπο δεν ήταν άλλο από την Kurai. Έκτοτε, η συμπεριφορά της ήταν διαφορετική μέχρι που εξαφανίστηκε «μυστηριωδώς» από το βασίλειο και περά τις προσπάθειες της βασίλισσας και των πολεμιστριών, η αναζήτησή τους δεν απέδωσε καρπούς. Μέχρι πριν από μερικές μέρες, όταν το Φως ήρθε στη Γη και αναζήτησε κι εδώ την καταστροφή προσπαθώντας να βγάλει από τη μέση τον Neo και τις φίλες του...

Κάποια στιγμή, το όραμα τελείωσε με την Usagi να έχει μείνει με ανοιχτό το στόμα μη μπορώντας να πει οτιδήποτε. Πώς θα μπορούσε άλλωστε...; Είχε σοκαριστεί εντελώς μετά από όσα είδε:

-Δεν είναι δυνατόν...Δεν μπορεί να είναι αλήθεια...Είπε πρώτη.

-Δηλαδή...Προσπάθησε να πει και η Reye.

-Ότι είδατε ήταν αληθινό...Usagi...Η Kurai είναι η δίδυμη αδερφή σου...

-Μα...Δεν το ήξερα...Έχω πέσει από τα σύννεφα...Έχω δίδυμη αδερφή και δεν το ήξερα...

-Καταλαβαίνω ότι σου ήρθε ξαφνικό αλλά πρέπει να το αντιμετωπίσεις...

-Πως μπόρεσε να το κάνει αυτό σε εμάς...Και κυρίως σε μένα...με έβαλε να μονομαχήσω μαζί σου...Με μεταμόρφωσε σε τέρας...

-Όπως σου είπα και πριν, δεν είναι αυτό που δείχνει...Η αδερφή σου είναι κυριευμένη από το Φως της Καταστροφής. Αυτό οδηγεί κάθε της κίνηση, το Φως σε κυρίεψε και μονομάχησες μαζί μου. Αν όμως την νικήσουμε, τότε αυτή η νέα απειλή θα εξαφανιστεί και η νίκη θα είναι δική μας. Πριν αρχίσουν όλα, η Amy μού είχε αναφέρει για ένα περίεργο φαινόμενο και τώρα όλα αποκτούν κάποιο νόημα τώρα...

-Τότε τι καθόμαστε...Πρέπει να τη νικήσουμε όσο πιο γρήγορα γίνεται...Αλλιώς ποιος ξέρει τι καταστροφή θα επέλθει στον κόσμο...Είπε τότε η Mako.

-Τώρα μίλησες σωστά αγάπη μου...Καιρός να σταματήσουμε αυτήν την τρέλα/Είστε έτοιμες;!

-Πιο έτοιμες από ποτέ! Απάντησε τότε η Reye κι έβγαλε πρώτη το Στυλό της Αιώνιας Μεταμόρφωσης, έπειτα ακολούθησαν και οι υπόλοιποι για να αλλάξουν μορφή ταυτόχρονα:

-HYPER ETERNAL POWER!

-MERCURY ETERNAL!

-MARS ETERNAL!

-JUPITER ETERNAL!

-VENUS ETERNAL!

-TWIN-HEADED POWER!

-MAKE UP!

Όταν μεταμορφώθηκαν, έφτασαν αμέσως έξω από τον Πύργο του Φωτός αποφασισμένες να κερδίσουν:

-Επιτέλους θα κατεδαφίσουμε αυτήν την παράγκα! Είπε τότε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Αυτό είναι...! Είπε ο Neo γελώντας χωρίς ωστόσο να ξέρει κανείς ότι η Sailor Dark Moon τους παρακολουθούσε από την κορυφή του πύργου και φρόντισε να λάβει τα μέτρα της για να μη φτάσουν κοντά της τόσο εύκολα. Γι αυτό το λόγο διέταξε όλη τη Φρουρά του Φωτός να επιτεθεί εναντίον τους χωρίς κανένα έλεος. Έτσι αυτά τα πλάσματα ντυμένα στα λευκά κινήθηκαν προς το μέρος των πολεμιστριών χωρίς εκείνες να δείξουν το παραμικρό ίχνος φόβου. Το ακριβώς αντίθετο μάλιστα...

-Παραδοθείτε! Αλλιώς ετοιμαστείτε να δείτε το Φως! Είπε ο δαίμονας που στεκόταν μπροστά από τους άλλους.

-Μη είστε ανόητοι, φυσικά και δε θα παραδοθούμε! Απάντησε τότε ο Neo με έντονο σαρκασμό.

-Τώρα ακριβώς σκοπεύουμε να αντισταθούμε! Συμπλήρωσε και η Sailor Moon.

-Τότε πάνω τους! Έδωσε το σύνθημα η Sailor Jupiter και η σύγκρουση άρχισε. Οι έξι Πολεμιστές, χωρίστηκαν σε τρεις ομάδες, ο Neo πήγε μαζί με τη σύζυγό του, η Sailor Moon με την Sailor Mars και η Αφροδίτη ακολούθησε τον Ερμή για να διασπάσουν τη φρουρά.

Ποιος θα ήταν αρκετά ηλίθιος για να αντισταθεί στις λεπίδες των σπαθιών του Neo και στις αιχμές του ακόντιου της Sailor Jupiter; Μάλλον αυτοί οι δαίμονες ήταν αρκετά καθώς όρμησαν με μένος εναντίον τους μη γνωρίζοντας ποια μοίρα τους περίμενε. Σε κάθε κατέβασμα των χεριών του, ένα πλάσμα της Φρουράς του Φωτός καταστρεφόταν και το ίδιο ίσχυε και για τις αιχμές του δόρατος του Δια που σκορπούσε τον όλεθρο με τους κεραυνούς που εξαπέλυε.

Δεν ήταν όμως μόνο τα όπλα τους που είχαν πάρει φωτιά αλλά και οι γροθιές τους δεν πήγαιναν πίσω...Εκπαιδευμένοι άριστα στην τέχνη του πολέμου, ο Neo και η γυναίκα του, ξάπλωναν κάτω με γροθιές και κλωτσιές όποιον είχε τη φαεινή ιδέα να σταθεί εναντίον τους χωρίς να σημαίνει πως και οι άλλες πολεμίστριες πήγαιναν πίσω. Ειδικά η Sailor Moon που πρόσφατα είχε αντικαταστήσει το Υπέρ-Αιώνιο Σκήπτρο με ένα ξίφος το οποίο είχε μεγάλη δύναμη κι εξόντωνε τη Φρουρά του Φωτός με απίστευτη ευκολία. Συγκεκριμένα είχε στριμώξει τρεις φρουρούς και τους εξαφάνισε αφού πρώτα τους έκανε να νιώσουν τη δύναμη του νέου της όπλου. Από την άλλη, ο Άρης, ο Ερμής και η Αφροδίτη έδειχναν κι αυτές τη δύναμή τους. Πάγος και φωτιά εναλλάσσονταν διαρκώς και έκαιγαν ή έβαζαν στην κατάψυξη τη Φρουρά του Φωτός. Οι επιθέσεις έπεφταν σαν το χαλάζι προς όλες τις κατευθύνσεις και δεν άφηναν τίποτα όρθιο.

Σε κάποια στιγμή, ο Neo χωρίστηκε από την ομάδα και φώναξε:

-Κανονίστε τους εσείς παιδιά! Εγώ πάω να βρω την Kurai!

-Σε παρακαλώ Neo μου...Μην της κάνεις κακό...! Του ζήτησε τότε η Sailor Moon.

-Έχεις το λόγο μου! Της απάντησε αυτός και άρχισε να τρέχει προς το εσωτερικό του πύργου κι αφού εξολόθρευσε τους δύο δαίμονες που βρίσκονταν στη είσοδο χρησιμοποιώντας τις Κόκκινες Αστραπές του, με τη φόρα που είχε πάρει, μπήκε μέσα σπάζοντας την πόρτα...

Παράλληλα, η Sailor Dark Moon που παρακολουθούσε τα πάντα, επιχείρησε να κατέβει από την κορυφή του πύργου για να τις αντιμετωπίσει η ίδια. Όμως τα πράγματα δεν θα ήταν και τόσο εύκολα, έτσι ορμητικός όπως ήταν ο Neo, εξουδετερώνοντας κάθε αντίπαλο που τολμούσε να σταθεί στο δρόμο του, έφτασε επιτέλους στην κορυφή του πύργου σπάζοντας και αυτήν την πόρτα με την ορμή που είχε και να εμφανιστεί μπροστά στα έκπληκτα μάτια της:

-Ελπίζω να μη διακόπτω...!

-Αντιθέτως! Ήρθες πάνω στην ώρα! Του απάντησε τότε η Sailor Dark Moon τραβώντας το ξίφος της ενώ ο Neo το είχε ήδη στο δεξί του χέρι. Χωρίς να χάσουν χρόνο, όρμησαν ο ένας στον άλλο διασταυρώνοντας τα ξίφη τους, ξαφνικά η Kurai δοκίμασε ανεπιτυχώς να τον χτυπήσει με τη λεπίδα του όπλου στο κεφάλι και μετά από αυτήν την αποτυχημένη προσπάθεια η μονομαχία συνεχίστηκε χωρίς κανείς από τους δύο να έχει την πρόθεση να εγκαταλείψει. Τα όπλα τους έσμιγαν με δυνατές κλαγγές και οι δυο τους έδιναν ότι είχαν και δεν είχαν με τον Neo να δοκιμάζει κι αυτός το ίδιο δύο φορές. Αστόχησε όμως και στις δύο κι άρχισε να χάνει την υπομονή του με αποτέλεσμα να έρθει στα χέρια με την αντίπαλό του αλλά εκείνη να τον σπρώξει βίαια και να τον ρίξει κάτω. Ούτε όμως τώρα είχε το πλεονέκτημα καθώς ο Neo συνέχιζε και ήταν πολύ τυχερός που παραμέρισε απότομα και απέφυγε ένα χτύπημα από το σπαθί της Sailor Dark Moon που θα τον τραυμάτιζε στο χέρι. Εκμεταλλευόμενος αυτό το περιστατικό, σηκώθηκε όρθιος και η μάχη άναψε και πάλι. Όμως αυτή τη φορά το πλεονέκτημα ανήκε σε εκείνον καθώς την εγκλώβισα στα κάγκελα του πύργου αχρηστεύοντας το ξίφος της ώστε να μην είναι σε θέση να το χρησιμοποιήσει κι έπειτα την κλώτσησε στο στομάχι για να την πιάσει μετά από το λαιμό και να της ρίξει μια γροθιά στο πρόσωπο για να την απομακρύνει. Τέλος με μια ξαφνική κίνηση, κατέβασε με δύναμη το ξίφος του με αποτέλεσμα όχι μόνο να την αφοπλίσει και να το στείλει μακριά, αλλά και να σπάσει τη λεπίδα του όπλου καθιστώντας το πρακτικά άχρηστο. Και σαν να μη έφτανε αυτό, την ανάγκασε να πέσει κάτω νικημένη:

-Παραδόσου Kurai...Είναι για το καλό σου...Της είπε προτάσσοντας το σπαθί του με την αιχμή να σημαδεύει απειλητικά το πρόσωπό της.

-Ποτέ! Δε τελειώσαμε ακόμα! Απάντησε εκείνη κι ενεργοποίησε το δίσκο μονομαχίας που είχε. Όλα έδειχναν πως η αληθινή μάχη μόλις άρχιζε...

-Θέλεις μονομαχία έτσι;! Πολύ καλά! Θα την έχεις αν και δεν έχεις ιδέα με ποιον τα βάζεις! Απάντησε τότε ο Neo βάζοντας το σπαθί του στη θέση του και ενεργοποιώντας και το δικό του δίσκο μονομαχίας.

-Ξέρω τα πάντα για τα θεϊκά σου πλάσματα...Και δε πληροφορώ ότι έχω κι εγώ ένα θεϊκό θηρίο! Και με αυτό θα σε εξουδετερώσω. Κι έπειτα θα δεις το Φως!

-Στην πραγματικότητα δεν ξέρεις τίποτα! Πώς μπόρεσες να κάνεις κάτι τέτοιο στην ίδια την αδερφή σου;! Αυτό το Φως της Καταστροφής θέτει σε κίνδυνο αθώους ανθρώπους, αλλά δεν θα συνεχιστεί άλλο αυτή η τρέλα! Μόλις σε νικήσω, το Φως θα χαθεί κι εσύ θα είσαι ελεύθερη από τα δεσμά του!

-Δεν μπορείς να τα βάλεις με το Φως! Κανένας δεν μπορεί να του αντισταθεί!

-Θα διαφωνήσω! Αλλά θα αφήσω τις κάρτες μου να μιλήσουν για μένα! Απειλείς την ισορροπία μεταξύ φωτός και σκότους! Το ένα χρειάζεται το άλλο για να επιβιώσει και είμαι εδώ για να αποκαταστήσω αυτήν την ισορροπία πολεμώντας το Φως με Σκοτάδι!

-Ετοιμάσου λοιπόν Φαραώ! Ήρθε η ώρα να δούμε ποιος είναι ανώτερος! Ας αρχίσει λοιπόν η επική μάχη!

-Είμαι πάντα έτοιμος!

-Πριν αρχίσουμε όμως, πρέπει να στηθεί το κατάλληλο σκηνικό! Κοίτα!

Τότε με ένα χτύπημα των δαχτύλων της, λευκές ακτίνες κύκλωσαν την περίμετρο της αρένας και άρχισαν να σχηματίζουν ένα εικονικό Κολοσσαίο γύρω από τους δύο αντιπάλους. Και μάλιστα δεν ήταν μόνο του, υπήρχαν και θεατές που ζητωκραύγαζαν και για τις δύο πλευρές!

-Τι σημαίνει αυτό;! Ρώτησε τότε ο Neo.

-Απλό...Θέλω να σε νικήσω με στυλ Φαραώ...Στην αρχαία Ρώμη, οι μονομάχοι έδειχναν στην αρένα του Κολοσσαίου ποιος ήταν ο καλύτερος! Αυτό θα κάνουμε κι εμείς τώρα! Γι αυτό, τράτα την πρώτη κάρτα σου κι ας αρχίσει η μάχη!

-Όπως θες!

-Εντάξει λοιπόν! Ας μονομαχήσουμε!

-Θα αρχίσω καλώντας αυτό! Την Sailor Ceres σε θέση άμυνας! (900) μετά ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και αυτό είναι όλο!

-Όπως θέλεις...Είπε εκείνη και τράβηξε, μάλιστα της έπεσε η κάρτα του θεϊκού της πλάσματος με την πρώτη, κάτι που έβαλε τον Neo σε σκέψεις, αναρωτιόταν αν η αντίπαλός του θα χρησιμοποιούσε το ίδιο σχέδιο που νίκησε τη Sailor Moon. Σύντομα όμως η κίνησή της, τον ξάφνιασε:

-Καλώ το Κανόνι Κεφαλή Χ σε θέση επίθεσης! (1800) μετά ενεργοποιώ μια μαγική κάρτα! Σου φαίνεται γνωστή...;

-Είναι το Άσυλο Μαγείας!

-Ακριβώς! Και μας επιτρέπει να πάρουμε μια μαγική κάρτα στο χέρι μας...Γι αυτό πάρε την κάρτα που ήμουν αρκετά ευγενική να σε αφήσω να πάρεις ώστε να συνεχίσουμε!

Αυτή η κίνηση ξάφνιασε τον Neo ακόμα περισσότερο:

«Τι ετοιμάζει...; Για να με αφήσει να πάρω αμέσως την κάρτα που θέλω, πρέπει να αξίζει αυτό το ρίσκο...» Τελικά ο Neo επέλεξε την κάρτα που ήθελε και προχώρησε στην κίνησή του αφού η Kurai τελείωσε πρώτα τη δική της:

-Ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου...Σε λίγο θα αντικρίσεις το πρόσωπο της ήττας...Και μόλις γίνει αυτό, θα υποκλιθείς μπροστά μου...

-Τώρα είναι η σειρά μου! Καλώ το Πνεύμα Ryu σε θέση άμυνας! (1000) Μετά ρίχνω άλλη μια κάρτα ανάποδα! Σειρά σου!

-Αν νομίζεις ότι θα κρυφτείς πίσω από τα τέρατά σου, η μονομαχία θα τελειώσει πιο γρήγορα απ 'ότι νόμιζα. Όλα μπαίνουν στη θέση τους. Πρώτα ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα Ανταλλαγή Ψυχής!

-Γι αυτό δε μου επιτέθηκες!  
-Πολύ σωστά! Και χάρη στη μαγική μου κάρτα, τα δύο τέρατά σου ανήκουν τώρα σε μένα και θα τα θυσιάσω μαζί με το δικό μου, για να καλέσω το μεγάλο μου θηρίο.

-Φοβάμαι πως δε θα γίνει έτσι! Ανοίγω την ανάποδη κάρτα μου! Την Αλλαγή Καρδιάς! Τώρα το κανόνι Κεφαλή Χ ανήκει σε μένα για ένα γύρο! Δε θα σε αφήσω να καλέσεις το θεϊκό σου πλάσμα τόσο εύκολα! Συνέχισε!

-Και λοιπόν;! Το ότι εμπόδισες αυτήν την κίνηση δε σημαίνει ότι δεν έχω άλλες έτοιμες! Αποκαλύπτω την ανάποδη κάρτα μου! Ελεγκτής του Εχθρού! Δίνοντας 1000 πόντους, μπορώ να χρησιμοποιήσω αυτήν την κονσόλα για να πάρω υπό τον έλεγχό μου ένα τέρας σου! Αριστερά, δεξιά, Α, Β. Κι έτσι το Κανόνι Κεφαλή Χ ξανάρχεται σε μένα! Η στρατηγική μου ήταν αλάνθαστη. Θυσιάζω τη Sailor Ceres, το Πνεύμα Ryu και το Κανόνι Κεφαλή Χ...Και τώρα...! Καλώ τον Mobius! Τον Ψυχικό Δράκο!

Όχι όμως τόσο γρήγορα. Η θυσία δεν θα ήταν δυνατόν να πραγματοποιηθεί τόσο εύκολα:

-Όχι τόσο γρήγορα! Εμπρός Σπαθί της Δύναμης του Φωτός! Δεν ξέρω για τι ακριβώς είπες τώρα, αλλά το τέρας σου είναι άχρηστο για τρεις γύρους! Γιατί βιάζεσαι τόσο; Η μονομαχία μόλις άρχισε να αποκτά ενδιαφέρον...Γιατί να την τελειώσεις τόσο γρήγορα...;

Και δεν είχε άδικο. Το σπαθί είχε καρφωθεί στην κάρτα της Kurai και την πήρε από το χέρι της σε τέτοιο σημείο που ο Neo μπόρεσε να δει την εικόνα του τέρατος το οποίο ήταν ένας δράκος.

-Κέρδισες λίγο χρόνο Neo, αλλά θα αντιμετωπίσεις τον Mobius αργά ή γρήγορα...

-Οφείλω να σου θυμίσω ότι η Ανταλλαγή Ψυχής δεν ενεργεί πια! Που σημαίνει ότι δεν μπορείς να θυσιάσεις τα τέρατά μου γιατί δεν τα ελέγχεις πια! Οπότε ο Mobius θα πρέπει να περιμένει...

Έτσι τα δύο τέρατα του Neo ξαναγύρισαν στον αρχικό τους κάτοχο και η μονομαχία συνεχίστηκε.

-Δε θα περιμένω όσο νομίζεις! Σε τρεις γύρους το Σπαθί της Δύναμης του Φωτός δεν θα ενεργεί πια. Και μέχρι τότε θα έχω έναν άλλο τρόπο για να τον καλέσω...Ο γύρος μου μπορεί να τελείωσε αλλά δεν είσαι ακόμα ασφαλής!

-Εντάξει λοιπόν! Σειρά μου! Θέλω ένα τέρας ακόμα και μετά ένας Αιγύπτιος θα έρθει να σε καταστρέψει!

Όμως πρώτα θα πρέπει να τραβήξει κάποιον από την τράπουλα του κι επίσης έπρεπε να ασχοληθεί με το τέρας της Sailor Dark Moon, αλλά τίποτα από ότι είχε στο χέρι του δεν ήταν αρκετά δυνατό για να το νικήσει, γι αυτό το λόγο έπρεπε να κάνει υπομονή...:

-Ρίχνω μια Τρίτη κάρτα ανάποδα και θα αφήσω τα τέρατά μου σε θέση άμυνας για να τελειώσω το γύρο μου!

-Περίμενα περισσότερη αντίσταση από σένα! Παίζω Αυτό! Δράκο-Κεφαλή Υ. (1500) Προσέχεις κάποια ομοιότητα στα δύο μου τέρατα;

-Κόψε τις εξυπνάδες! Ξέρω τι γίνεται με αυτά τα τέρατα! Μπορείς να τα συνδυάσεις!

-Ακριβώς! Τώρα τέρατά μου ενωθείτε!

Με τη διαταγή της, τα δύο μηχανικά τέρατα ενώθηκαν και σχημάτισαν ένα πιο ισχυρό τέρας:

-Ορίστε το Κανόνι του Δράκου ΧΥ! (2200)

-Καλή κίνηση! Αλλά δε νίκησες ακόμα!

-Θα νικήσω! Σε δύο γύρους είσαι τελειωμένος! Αλλά τώρα θα ξεφορτωθώ το Πνεύμα Ryu! Πες αντίο...

Τα κανόνια του μηχανικού θηρίου, κατέστρεψαν το δράκο του Neo αφήνοντάς τον με ένα μόνο τέρας.:

-Φαίνεσαι ανήσυχος Φαραώ...Φοβάσαι ότι θα χάσεις ταπεινωτικά...; Αν σκέφτεσαι για την ήττα, έχεις ήδη χάσει...!

-Αρκετά!

-Ίσως είναι καιρός να παραδώσεις μια από τις κάρτες σου σε κάποιον που είναι καλύτερος από σένα! Ενεργοποιώ το Νανούρισμα της Υπακοής! Αυτή η κάρτα μου επιτρέπει να σου πάρω ένα τέρας επιπέδου 8 ή περισσότερο και να το προσθέσω στο χέρι μου αρκεί να δώσω 1000 πόντους! Για να δω λοιπόν ποιο τέρας θα σου πάρω...Βέβαια...Θέλω τον Κόκκινο δράκο σου!

Τότε οι δύο αντίπαλοι πλησίασαν και ο Neo έβγαλε την τράπουλα για να βρει την κάρτα του Αιγύπτιου Θεού και να τη δώσει στην Kurai, όταν τη βρήκε, την έβγαλε κι εκείνη την πήρε με την ευχαρίστηση να είναι εμφανής.

-Αυτή η κάρτα θα γυρίσει σε μένα...

-Αμφιβάλλω...Άλλωστε ήταν θαμμένη βαθιά μέσα στις κάρτες σου που δεν θα την τραβούσες έτσι κι αλλιώς...Ο καθένας παίρνει αυτό που του αξίζει βλέπεις...

-Συμφωνώ...Και πρέπει να σε ευχαριστήσω που με βοήθησες να πάρω αυτό που μου αξίζει...

-Πώς...;

-Δεν είσαι η πρώτη που προσπαθεί να μου βουτήξει μια από τις κάρτες των Αιγύπτιων θεών κι έτσι ήμουν καλά προετοιμασμένος! Άνοιξε μαγική κάρτα! Ανταλλαγή!

-Όχι...! Τώρα μπορείς να πάρεις εσύ μια κάρτα από το χέρι μου...!

Με το παίξιμο αυτής της κάρτας, ήρθαν παλιές αναμνήσεις στο μυαλό του Neo:

«Αυτή η κάρτα κάποτε μου έσωσε τη ζωή...Ποτέ δε θα το ξεχάσω...Χάρη σε σένα, μπορώ αυτή τη στιγμή να μονομαχήσω...Ευχαριστώ...»

-Μου χρωστάς μια κάρτα Kurai! Δώσε μου πίσω τον Όσιρη αμέσως! Και πάρε εσύ μια κάρτα από το χέρι μου!

Εκείνη φανερά εκνευρισμένη, του τον έδωσε πίσω την κάρτα του.

-Χάρη σε σένα, ο Αιγύπτιος Θεός είναι τώρα στο χέρι μου! Την έχεις βαμμένη...! Θα τον χρησιμοποιήσω για να σε καταστρέψω! Της είπε ο Neo εν μέσω των ζητωκραυγών του πλήθους...

-Τίποτα δεν τελείωσε ακόμα Φαραώ. Μπορεί να έχεις τώρα το πλεονέκτημα, αλλά σε δύο γύρους, το τέρας μου θα είναι ελεύθερο όταν πάψει να ενεργεί το Σπαθί της Δύναμης του Φωτός. Στο μεταξύ με το κανόνι μου, θα καταστρέψω κάθε τέρας σου κι έτσι δεν θα έχεις ποτέ τα τρία τέρατα που χρειάζεσαι για να καλέσεις τον Αιγύπτιο Θεό σου. Εγώ όμως θα είμαι έτοιμη και θα καλέσω τον Mobius για να σε αποτελειώσω...

Και αυτό δεν ήταν το μόνο πρόβλημα που είχε ο Neo. Χρησιμοποιώντας την Ανταλλαγή, έμμεσα βοήθησε και την Kurai. Της επέτρεψε να πάρει μια κάρτα από το χέρι του και διάλεξε το Στυλό του Ερμή, μια επικίνδυνη κάρτα παγίδα κατά την οποία θα έπρεπε ο Neo να πετάξει τόσες κάρτες από το χέρι του, όσους γύρους θα μείνει ανάποδα στην αρένα. Και αυτό θα επηρέαζε τον Όσιρη μιας και η δύναμή του εξαρτιόταν από το πόσες κάρτες κρατούσε τότε η κάρτα του Αιγύπτιου Θεού, θα ήταν πρακτικά άχρηστη...Όμως όλες αυτές τις σκέψεις του, τις διέκοψε ο αντίπαλός του:

-Για πόση ώρα θα μελετάς την επόμενη κίνησή σου; Αρχίζω να βαριέμαι, το ίδιο και το κοινό μου...

-Εντάξει λοιπόν! Καλώ τον Ασημένιο Ranger σε θέση άμυνας! (2000) Μετά ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου!

-Όλες οι άμυνες του κόσμου δεν μπορούν να σε σώσουν! Σε έχω στριμώξει για τα καλά!

-Τα φαινόμενα απατούν! Κάνε την κίνησή σου τώρα!

-Γιατί ανυπομονείς; Βιάζεσαι να χάσεις; Τον ρώτησε ειρωνικά η Kurai και τράβηξε την κάρτα της. Ήταν ότι χρειαζόταν για να ολοκληρώσει το σχέδιό της:

-Ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα...! Και καλώ το Μεταλλικό Τανκ Ζ σε θέση επίθεσης! (1500) 'Ήταν το τελευταίο τέρας που χρειαζόμουν για να συμπληρώσω το απόλυτο μηχανικό μου πλάσμα...!

Έτσι τα τρία τέρατά της ενώθηκαν ξανά και σχημάτισαν ένα ακόμα ίο δυνατό θηρίο. Όσο για την ανάποδη κάρτα, ο Neo πίστευε ότι ήταν αυτή που του πήρε.

-Ορίστε το Κανόνι του Δράκου ΧΥΖ! (2800) Αποχαιρέτα τον Ασημένιο Ranger! Επίθεση!

Τα κανόνια του δράκου, στόχευσαν το τέρας το Neo και το εξαφάνισαν τελείως...

-Πάει το ένα τέρας... Τώρα σου έμεινε άλλο ένα...

-Ευχαριστώ...Κατάστρεψες ένα από τα τέρατά μου...Και ακριβώς αυτό ήθελα να κάνεις...Γιατί μου επέτρεψες να παίξω αυτό! Ανοίγω την ανάποδη κάρτα μου! Την Απελευθέρωση Ζωής!

-Τι είναι αυτό;!

-Τώρα μπορώ να καλέσω δύο τέρατα απευθείας από τις κάρτες μου μόλις καταστρέφεται ένα πλάσμα μου, αλλά χρειάζομαι μόνο ένα! Και διαλέγω την Sailor Vesta! (1300) Και χάρη στην ειδική τους ικανότητα, μπορώ να καλέσω την Sailor Juno! (1800) Εμφανίσου!

-Δεν μπορεί! Θα καλέσεις έναν Αιγύπτιο θεό...!

-Ακριβώς! Και τώρα θα θυσιάσω τα τρία τέρατά μου! ΠΗΓΑΙΝΕΤΕ!

Μόλις το είπε, οι τρεις πολεμίστριες εξαφανίστηκαν και κόκκινοι κεραυνοί άρχισαν να καλύπτουν τον Neo που κρατούσε την κάρτα του ψηλά και ήταν κι αυτή καλυμμένη από κόκκινους κεραυνούς. Δεν έμειναν όμως για πολύ, ανυψώθηκαν ψηλά σους ουρανούς και ο Neo συνέχισε:

-ΚΑΙ ΣΤΗ ΘΕΣΗ ΤΟΥΣ ΚΑΛΩ ΤΟΝ ΠΑΝΙΣΧΥΡΟ ΟΣΙΡΗ! ΤΟΝ ΟΥΡΑΝΙΟ ΔΡΑΚΟ! (Χ000-3000)

Όταν η κάρτα μπήκε στη θέση της, ξανά κόκκινοι κεραυνοί άρχισαν να ξεπετάγονται για να σχηματίσουν μια κόκκινη σφαίρα ψηλά στον ουρανό η οποία συνέχιζε να εκπέμπει κεραυνούς σε όλη την περίμετρο της αρένας. Τελικά η κόκκινη σφαίρα άρχισε να παίρνει τη μορφή του Όσιρη που προσγειώθηκε και πήρε το οριστικό του σχήμα μπροστά από τν Neo αφήνοντας ένα βρυχηθμό.

Και δεν ήταν ο μόνος που έφτασε. Μέσα από τις αστραπές, προέκυψε και μια ακόμα γνώριμη φιγούρα. Το κόκκινο των ματιών του τα έλεγε όλα και ήταν ικανό να κάνει και τον πιο γενναίο μαχητή να πεθάνει από το φόβο του...Ο Shadow Neo είχε επιστρέψει...:

-Η μοίρα σου σφραγίστηκε...! Της είπε τότε με τη φωνή του αλλαγμένη...

-Δεν εντυπωσιάζομαι...!

-Γιατί άραγε...Κατάφερα να καλέσω ένα από τα δυνατότερα πλάσματά μου! Και με αυτό θα σφραγίσω τη μοίρα σου στο αιώνιο σκοτάδι!

-Αυτό δε σημαίνει ότι νίκησες...Από ότι βλέπω έχεις τρεις κάρτες στο χέρι σου.

-Ακριβώς! Κάτι που σημαίνει ότι μπορώ να εξαφανίσω το κανόνι σου αμέσως αφήνοντάς εσένα ανυπεράσπιστη και εμποδίζοντάς σε να καλέσεις το θηρίο σου!

-Κάνε μου επίθεση αφού είσαι τόσο σίγουρος...

Αυτή η πρόκληση τον έβαλε σε σκέψεις¨

«Σίγουρα κάτι ετοιμάζει...Και πάω στοίχημα ότι η ανάποδη κάρτα της είναι το Στυλό του Ερμή...Αν την ανοίξει τώρα...το τέρας μου θα καταστραφεί...»

-Δεν καταλαβαίνεις ότι θα χάσεις είτε μου επιτεθείς είτε όχι; Ότι κι αν κάνεις, θα χάσεις χάρη στην ανάποδη κάρτα μου. Τον προκάλεσε ξανά για να τον παρασύρει στην παγίδα της. Πώς θα μπορούσε να αντιδράσει τώρα...;

«Δεν έχω επιλογή...Αν δεν επιτεθώ, θα καλέσει το τέρας της, αν όμως το κάνω, μπορεί να χάσω τον Όσιρη...»

-Όσιρη επίθεση με τη δύναμη του κεραυνού!

Η επίθεση του Αιγύπτιου Θεού είχε στόχο το κανόνι της Sailor Dark Moon. Αλλά μόνο αυτό δεν πέτυχε τελικά...:

-Τώρα την πάτησες...Κοίτα την ανάποδη κάρτα μου!

-Δεν είναι το Στυλό του Ερμή! Τότε τι είναι;!

-Ονομάζεται Πολυδιάστατη Μεταφορά Ύλης! Κοίτα τι μπορεί να κάνει!

Αυτό που έκανε ήταν να εξαφανίσει το τέρας της και η επίθεση του Όσιρη να μη βρει το στόχο της. Το μόνο που πέτυχε ήταν να προκαλέσει μια μικρή καταιγίδα...

-Τι έγινε το κανόνι σου Kurai;! ΠΕΣ ΜΟΥ!

-Η παγίδα μου το πήρε από το παιχνίδι για ένα γύρο!

-Πολύ έξυπνο! Το σχέδιό σου να σώσεις το τέρας σου, πέτυχε! Όμως έχω κι εγώ ένα σχέδιο και ρίχνω αυτήν την κάρτα ανάποδα! Κάνε τώρα την κίνησή σου αν τολμάς!

-Τι κάνεις τώρα...;

-Τι έπαθες Kurai; Μπερδεύτηκες...; Οι αγαπημένοι σου οπαδοί, ανυπομονούν να πάρεις μια απόφαση! Τώρα ο Όσιρης είναι πιο αδύναμος από το δικό σου τέρας!

-Τι εννοείς;!

-Είμαι ανυπεράσπιστος! Μπορείς να μου επιτεθείς! Εκτός αν φοβάσαι φυσικά!

-Ξέρω ακριβώς τι πρέπει να κάνω! Ήρθε η ώρα! Το σπαθί της Δύναμης του Φωτός δεν ενεργεί πια και το θεϊκό μου πλάσμα είναι τώρα ελεύθερο! Θυσιάζω το κανόνι του Δράκου ΧΥΖ!

Μόλις το είπε, το κανόνι εξαϋλώθηκε σε μία λευκή φωτεινή σφαίρα και τότε η Kurai είπε:

-Και θα καλέσω αυτό! Παρουσιάσου τώρα! Mobius Ψυχικέ Δράκε! (4000)

Αμέσως ο σκοτεινός ουρανός από την άφιξη του Όσιρη, πήρε ένα λευκό χρώμα έτοιμος για την άφιξη του δεύτερου θεϊκού θηρίου...Ταυτόχρονα λευκές αστραπές έπεφταν σε όλη την αρένα καθώς η Kurai έβαζε την κάρτα στην υποδοχή η οποία είχε καλυφθεί επίσης με λευκές αστραπές...

-Πού είναι;! Ρώτησε τότε ο Neo.

-Κοίτα προσεκτικά...! Του απάντησε τότε εκείνη καθώς η λευκή σφαίρα έπεφτε με φόρα στο έδαφος και μέσα από αυτήν έβγαινε ένας ακόμα δράκος για να σταθεί απέναντι από τον Όσιρη...Όταν τελείωσαν όλα, η Sailor Dark Moon καλύφθηκε από ένα λευκό πέπλο προσφορά από το Σκοτεινό Φως σε αντίθεση με τον Neo που ήταν καλυμμένος από τις σκιές του. Τότε του είπε:

-Οι Θεοί μας θα συγκρουστούν! Αλλά μόνο ένας θα παραμείνει όρθιος!

-Σωστά! Ας αρχίσει το χάος και η καταστροφή! Απάντησε ο Shadow Neo και η τιτανομαχία ξεκινούσε...

-Η κάρτα του Αιγύπτιου Θεού σου δεν μπορεί να τα βάλει με τη δική μου! Είναι ώρα να κάνω το δράκο σου να δει το Φως!

-Αυτό θα το δούμε! Μπορεί το τέρας σου να είναι δυνατότερο τώρα, αλλά αυτό μπορεί να αλλάξει!

-Είσαι σίγουρος; Μόλις το τέρας σου συναντήσει την ψυχοδύναμη του δράκου μου, είναι χαμένο...

-Μου φαίνεται ότι κάτι σου ξέφυγε...Και λες ότι γνωρίζεις τις ικανότητες των πλασμάτων μου! Τώρα κοίτα καθώς ο Όσιρης θα αδυνατίσει τον Mobius με τη φοβερή δύναμη του δεύτερου στόματός του! Τώρα Όσιρη! Ενεργοποίησε την ειδική συ ικανότητα! Την επόμενη φορά θα το ξανασκεφτείς να καλέσεις ένα τέρας όταν ο Όσιρης είναι παρών!

Έτσι κι έγινε. Η μπάλα που έφυγε από το δεύτερο στόμα του, χτύπησε τον ψυχικό δράκο και του αφαίρεσε 2000 πόντους. Τώρα τα τέρατά τους ήταν ισοδύναμα.

-Κρίμα που η επίδραση του τέρατός σου δεν κρατά πολύ...Όταν ο γύρος τελειώσει, ο Mobius θα έχει πίσω όλη τη δύναμή του.

-Όμως θα σε έχω εμποδίσει να μου επιτεθείς!

-Η καθυστέρηση είναι σημάδι αδυναμίας Φαραώ! Τώρα είναι η κίνησή μου γι αυτό κάνε πίσω! Ρίχνω δύο κάρτες. Και οι δυο ανάποδα! Και τελειώνω το γύρο μου!

-Πολύ καλά! Είναι η σειρά μου! Και αφού τράβηξα μια κάρτα, οι πόντοι επίθεσης του Όσιρη, γίνονται 3000!

-Ναι! Όμως τώρα που ο γύρος σου τελείωσε, ο Mobius ξαναβρίσκει όλη τη δύναμή του κι έτσι το τέρας σου είναι πάλι πιο αδύναμο!

-Όχι Ακριβώς! Κοίτα την ανάποδη κάρτα μου! Το Βάζο της Απληστίας! Χάρη σε αυτή τη μαγική κάρτα, μπορώ να τραβήξω άλλες δύο κάρτες! Και ξέρεις τι σημαίνει αυτό έτσι;! Οι πόντοι επίθεσης του Όσιρη αυξάνονται τώρα και γίνονται 5000! Είναι αρκετοί για να εξαφανίσω τον Mobius και μαζί τους μισούς Πόντους Ζωής σου! Τώρα δράκε μου, επίθεση!

Ο Ουράνιος Δράκος ήταν έτοιμος να επιτεθεί αλλά όχι και τόσο γρήγορα. Η Kurai είχε ένα σχέδιο:

-Μη βιάζεσαι Φαραώ! Ενεργοποιώ το Σιγαστήρα Εντολής!

Όταν η κάρτα αποκαλύφθηκε, ένα ισχυρό ηχητικό σήμα, ανάγκασε τον Όσιρη να σταματήσει την επίθεση και τον Neo να αναγκαστεί να κλείσει τα αυτιά του:

-Τι...είναι...αυτό...;!

-Ο Σιγαστήρας Εντολής κούφανε τον Ουράνιο Δράκο σου με το ισχυρό του ηχητικό σήμα...Κι αφού το τέρας σου δεν μπόρεσε να ακούσει την εντολή σου, η επίθεσή σου ακυρώθηκε...καλή προσπάθεια! Τώρα μπορώ να τραβήξω κι εγώ μια κάρτα γι αυτό τελείωσε την κίνησή σου για να τελειώνω κι εγώ!

-Όμως το τέρας μου εξακολουθεί να είναι πιο δυνατό από το δικό σου!

-Ίσως...Μη ξεχνάς όμως την ανάποδη κάρτα μου!

-Εντάξει! Ρίχνω δύο κάρτες ανάποδα στην αρένα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου...Τώρα μπορείς να μου επιτεθείς!

-Είναι η κίνησή μου!

-Περίμενε! Ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική μου κάρτα! Καταστροφή Καρτών! Τώρα και οι δυο μας πρέπει να πετάξουμε τις κάρτες στο χέρι μας και μετά να ξαναγεμίσουμε το χέρι μας με τον ίδιο αριθμό καρτών! Τώρα αποκαλύπτω την παγίδα μου! Πήγαινε Σκοτεινό Λουλούδι! Τώρα πρέπει να πάρουμε πίσω τις κάρτες που ρίξαμε! Κι έτσι έχω συνολικά έξι κάρτες στο χέρι μου και ο Όσιρης έχει 6000 πόντους!

-Εντυπωσιακό Φαραώ...Όμως θα χρειαστείς περισσότερα για να με νικήσεις! Το κόλπο που έκανες με τις ανάποδες κάρτες σου, βοήθησε κι εμένα, Δίνοντάς μου τις κάρτες που ήθελα για α κερδίσω τη μονομαχία...

-Εξηγήσου!

-Χάρη σε σένα τράβηξα τη μαγική κάρτα Δίψα για Αποζημίωση! Τώρα μπορώ να καλέσω δύο τέρατα κατευθείαν στην αρένα! Παίζω το Σπαθί της Ψυχής (1900) και τον Ξιφομάχο Ιππότη (1000)

-Χάνεις τον καιρό σου! Αυτά τα τέρατα είναι πολύ αδύναμα για να επιβιώσουν! Ο Όσιρης χτυπά αυτόματα κάθε τέρας που καλείς! Επίθεση Όσιρη!

Όμως οι δύο μπάλες δε θα έβρισκαν ποτέ το στόχο τους:

-Φοβάμαι πως δε θα πετύχει! Ενεργοποιώ το Φύλακα Καρτών!

Κι έτσι η ασπίδα που εμφανίστηκε μπροστά από τα τέρατά της, σταμάτησε την επίθεση του Αιγύπτιου Θεού.

-Όχι!

-Ναι! Τώρα μπορώ να ρίξω δύο κάρτες από το χέρι μου. Που σημαίνει ότι ο Φύλακας Καρτών τις προστατεύει και τις δύο!

-Δεν εντυπωσιάζομαι...Είναι ακόμα αδύναμες για να βοηθήσουν!

-Έτσι νομίζεις...Αλλά μην ξεχνάς ότι και το δικό μου Θεϊκό θηρίο έχει κι αυτό μια ειδική ικανότητα...Και μόλις την ενεργοποιήσω είσαι χαμένος!

-Δοκίμασέ με!

-Πολύ καλά...Όμως θα μετανιώσεις γι αυτά σου τα λόγια! Θυσιάζω τα δύο μου τέρατα για να ενεργοποιήσω την εδική ικανότητα του θεϊκού μου πλάσματος! Χάρη σε αυτές τις θυσίες, τώρα το τέρας μου μπορεί να σαρώσει την αρένα κάνοντας 4000 πόντους ζημιάς σε οτιδήποτε βρει στο δρόμο του. Και οι Πόντοι Ζωής σου δεν είναι εξαίρεση! Γι αυτό ετοιμάσου να χάσεις και να δεις το Φως!

Δυστυχώς δεν μπλόφαρε...Ο ψυχικός δράκος απορρόφησε τα δύο τέρατα και η δύναμη του μεγάλωσε σε απίστευτα επίπεδα, έτοιμος να εξαφανίσει τον Neo...:

-ΕΜΠΡΟΣ MOBIUS ΨΥΧΙΚΕ ΔΡΑΚΕ! ΕΞΑΦΑΝΙΣΕ ΤΟΥΣ ΠΟΝΤΟΥΣ ΖΩΗΣ ΤΟΥ ΤΩΡΑ! ΚΑΤΑΣΤΡΕΨΕ ΤΟΝ NEO KAI ΦΕΡΕ ΜΟΥ ΤΗ ΝΙΚΗ!

Ο δράκος υπάκουσε και όρμησε με μανία εναντίον του Neo ο οποίος σε μια απέλπιδα προσπάθεια να γλιτώσει, πέταξε μια κάρτα από το χέρι του σχηματίζοντας ένα αόρατο τείχος μπροστά του και εμποδίζοντας τον ψυχικό δράκο να φτάσει σε αυτόν και να τον καταστρέψει...Το μόνο που πέτυχε ήταν να σηκώσει ένα προπέτασμα καπνού και να τον κάνει να χαθεί από τα μάτια της Sailor Dark Moon δίνοντάς της την εντύπωση ότι τον νίκησε:

-Επιτέλους! Νίκησα! Ο Φαραώ γονάτισε μπροστά μου!

Όμως οι πανηγυρισμοί της διακόπηκαν απότομα από ένα μοχθηρό γέλιο. Όταν ο καπνός καθάρισε, ο Neo ήταν ακόμα στη θέση του, το ίδιο και ο Αιγύπτιος Θεός του. Για την ακρίβεια ο κανονικός Neo είχε επιστρέψει:

-Τι έπαθες Kurai...; Περίμενες να με ξεφορτωθείς τόσο εύκολα...; Δεν ξέρεις ότι ρίχνοντας τη Μικρή Sailor Jupiter από το χέρι μου, προστατεύω τους Πόντους Ζωής μου...; Για άλλη μια φορά...Με έσωσες...Σε ευχαριστώ...Είπε και κοίταξε το δίσκο μονομαχίας του...

-Δεν τελείωσε ακόμα Φαραώ!

-Θα τελειώσει γρήγορα...

-Ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα στην αρένα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου...

-Σειρά μου! Τώρα που τράβηξα πάλι μια κάρτα, οι πόντοι επίθεσης του Όσιρη αυξήθηκαν στους 6000. ΤΩΡΑ ΟΣΙΡΗ ΚΑΤΑΣΤΡΕΨΕ ΤΟΝ MOBIUS!

Αμέσως ο Όσιρης τυλίχτηκε γύρω από τον αντίπαλό του και ήταν έτοιμος να του δώσει το τελειωτικό χτύπημα με τον Neo να ξαναλέει:

-ΤΩΡΑ! ΑΠΟΤΕΛΕΙΩΣΕ ΤΟΝ!

Αυτό είχε σκοπό να κάνει αλλά και πάλι δεν θα γινόταν έτσι:

-Λυπάμαι που σε απογοητεύω, αλλά ενεργοποίησες την παγίδα Ισορροπία Δύναμης!

Μόλις η κάρτα παίχτηκε, ο Mobius απώθησε τον Όσιρη και τον έστειλε πίσω στην πλευρά του Neo.

-Τι γίνεται τώρα;!

-Χάρη στην παγίδα μου, πρέπει να πετάξεις τις μισές κάρτες από το χέρι σου! Γι αυτό ρίξε τρεις κάρτες σου!

-Πολύ καλά!

-Κι επίσης εγώ μπορώ να τραβήξω τρεις κάρτες! Ώρα να σου επιστρέψω τη χάρη! Δείξε μας τι σημαίνει αληθινή δύναμη!

-Για στάσου! Ο Όσιρης δε θα πάει πουθενά! Έχω μια μαγική κάρτα που θα αλλάξει τα πράγματα! Ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα Μαύρη Τρύπα του Ονείρου! Ίσως τώρα θα πρέπει να προσέξεις το δίσκο μονομαχίας σου!

Και δεν είχε άδικο. Το νεκροταφείο της άρχισε να διαταράσσεται και να βγάζει τυχαία μερικά τέρατά της:

-Δεν μπορεί! Ο Ξιφομάχος Ιππότης! Το Σπαθί της Ψυχής! Γιατί όλα τα παλιά μου τέρατα γυρίζουν στην αρένα;!

-Η Μαύρη Τρύπα του Ονείρου επαναφέρει τέσσερα τέρατα από το νεκροταφείο σου και όλα γυρίζουν σε θέση άμυνας!

-Γιατί χάνεις τον καιρό σου δίνοντάς μου περισσότερα τέρατα για να σου επιτεθώ!...;

-Δυστυχώς για σένα, η κάρτα μου έχει και μια δεύτερη επίδραση. Όταν ένα από τα τέρατα καταστραφεί, η κάρτα μου αποδυναμώνει τα υπόλοιπα κατά 600 πόντους. Κι αφού παίχτηκαν νέα τέρατα, ενεργοποιήθηκε η ειδική ικανότητα του Όσιρη! Χτύπημα Αστραπής!

Αυτό ήταν. Με συνοπτικές διαδικασίες τα τέσσερα τέρατα έγιναν κομμάτια:

-Τι έκανες;!

-Τώρα που τα τέρατά σου καταστράφηκαν, αυτό που απομένει, χάνει 2400 πόντους!

-Δε φανταζόμουν ότι θα έκανες τόσο φτηνό κόλπο για να αδυνατίσεις την κάρτα μου...

-Τα πράγματα άλλαξαν και πάλι! Και το τέρας σου έγινε πιο αδύναμο από το δικό μου! ΟΣΙΡΗ! ΚΑΤΑΣΤΡΕΨΕ ΤΟΝ MOBIUS ΤΩΡΑ!

Όμως ο Neo είδε με φρίκη τον ψυχικό δράκο να κερδίζει 1000 πόντους από το πουθενά...:

-Τι έκανες Kurai;!

-Εγώ δεν έκανα τίποτα...Εσύ το έκανες καταστρέφοντας το Σπαθί της Ψυχής. Έτσι μπορώ να προσθέσω 1000 πόντους επίθεσης σε όποιο τέρας διαλέξω. Και φυσικά διαλέγω τον Mobius. Τώρα θηρία μου κατάστρεψε τον Όσιρη!

Η επίθεση φαινομενικά ήτα πετυχημένη μιας και η ψυχική δύναμη του δράκου προσέκρουσε πάνω στον Αιγύπτιο Θεό με κεραυνούς να βγαίνουν. Αλλά εντελώς απότομα έκανε πίσω κι ας ήταν δυνατότερος:

-Δεν μπορεί! Ο Όσιρης θα έπρεπε να είχε καταστραφεί! Είπε τότε η Kurai με τρόμο.

-Ναι θα έπρεπε! Αν δεν είχα εμποδίσει τον Mobius νε επιτεθεί! Και έγινε δυνατό χάρη σε μια παγίδα που έπαιξες...Όταν έπαιξες την ισορροπία Δύναμης και πέταξα τρεις κάρτες μου, πέταξα και αυτήν. Σου λέει τίποτα; Της είπε τότε ο Neo και της έδειξε την κάρτα του Κρυστάλλου της Αγνής Καρδιάς. Έπειτα συνέχισε:

-Είναι μια χρήσιμη κάρτα που λέγεται Κρύσταλλος της Αγνής Καρδιάς! Και έχει μια μοναδική ειδική ικανότητα! Όταν στέλνεται στο νεκροταφείο, αφήνει ένα μικρό ηλεκτρόδιο συνδεδεμένο με ένα τέρας μου, σε αυτήν την περίπτωση τον Όσιρη...

-Και σου επέτρεψε να σταματήσεις τη μάχη πριν ο Θεός σου ήταν αρκετά άτυχος να συγκρουστεί με τον Mobius...

-Πάλι καλά που το ξέρεις...Τώρα ρίχνω αυτήν την κάρτα ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου!

-Εντάξει Φαραώ! Σειρά μου! Είσαι έτοιμος; Για να σε δω πως θα ξεφύγεις με μια μόνο κάρτα στο χέρι σου...Είναι ώρα να δεις το Φως! Όπως και όλος ο κόσμος! Εμπρός Mobius! Εξαφάνισε τον Όσιρη με την ψυχική σου δύναμη!

-Μάντεψε ξανά! Ανοίγω την κάρτα Μαγικές Καραμέλες! Τώρα πρέπει να ρίξω κάθε κάρτα στο χέρι μου και σε αντάλλαγμα τραβάω μια καινούρια. Μπορώ όμως να τη χρησιμοποιήσω αν είναι μαγική κάρτα...Είπε ο Neo και πέταξε τις κάρτες του, έπειτα έβαλε το χέρι στην τράπουλα...:

«Ή τώρα ή ποτέ...Αν δεν τραβήξω τη σωστή κάρτα...όλος ο κόσμος θα χαθεί...Έλα Mako...Οδήγησέ με...Σε χρειάζομαι όσο ποτέ άλλοτε...» Είπε και τράβηξε. Το αποτέλεσμα ήταν κάτι παραπάνω από ικανοποιητικό...:

-Ενεργοποιώ αυτή τη μαγική κάρτα!

-Τι είναι;!  
-Η Κάρτα της Ιερότητας! Τώρα τραβάμε και οι δύο μέχρι να έχουμε έξι κάρτες στο χέρι μας!

-Όχι! Αυτό σημαίνει ότι ο Αιγύπτιος Θεός αυξάνει τη δύναμή του!

-Ακριβώς! Και τώρα ο Όσιρης έχει 6000 πόντους επίθεσης! Εσύ θα χάσεις Kurai!

-Στάσου! Ενεργοποιώ την τελευταία μου παγίδα! Το Στυλό του Ερμή! Αφαιρεί 2000 πόντους από την κάρτα του Αιγύπτιου Θεού σου!

Έτσι ο Όσιρης έπεσε στους 4000 πόντους όπως και ο Mobius και ήταν έτοιμοι να επιτεθούν ο ένας στον άλλο. Η σύγκρουση ήταν σφοδρή και κανείς από τους δύο δεν εγκατέλειπε. Αυτό είχε σαν αποτέλεσμα μια φονική έκρηξη να συνταράξει την αρένα σε τέτοιο σημείο που το οστικό κύμα έφτασε μέχρι το πεδίο της μάχης όπου βρίσκονταν οι Πολεμίστριες Sailor και τις συντάραξε για τα καλά...Την έκρηξη ακολούθησε ένα εκτυφλωτικό φως που τους πέταξε και τους δύο στις άκρες της αρένας.

-Αυτό το φως...είναι πολύ δυνατό! Είπε τότε ο Νέο όσο ήταν κάτω και κρατούσε τα μάτια του κλειστά...Οι δύο Θεοί είχαν φτάσει στα όρια τους προσπαθώντας να δείξουν ποιος ήταν ο δυνατότερος και κράτησε αρκετή ώρα...

-Η δύναμη των πλασμάτων μας είναι ίση...! Παρατήρησε η Kurai.

-Ναι! Αλλά κανείς τους δεν εγκαταλείπει! Αυτή η μάχη εξουσίας, έφερε τους Θεούς στα όριά τους!

Τελικά τα δύο τέρατα χάθηκαν από τα μάτια τους και μείνανε μόνοι τους στην αρένα. Σηκώθηκαν αλλά η κόπωση ήταν εμφανής...

-Δε χρειάζομαι το θεϊκό μου θηρίο για να σε νικήσω...! Έχω ένα πολύ πιο αξιόπιστο πλάσμα στο χέρι μου! Ρίχνω όμως πρώτα μια κάρτα ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου!

Τώρα ήταν η σειρά του Neo αλλά το τράβηγμα δεν ήταν και τόσο καλό αυτή τη φορά...:

«Όχι...Όχι το Σπαθί του Αλιγάτορα...! Δεν μπορώ να εξαφανίσω τους Πόντους Ζωής της Kurai με αυτόν...Είναι πολύ αδύναμος...Τέλος πάντων...»

-Εντάξει! Καλώ το Σπαθί του Αλιγάτορα σε θέση άμυνας! (1200 )

-Αν αυτό είναι το καλύτερο σου, τότε είσαι χαμένος! Κοίτα την ανάποδη κάρτα μου!

Η παγίδα αποκαλύφθηκε και δημιούργησε ένα ακόμα Σπαθί του Αλιγάτορα...

-Αυτό είναι...!

-Ακριβώς! Η κάρτα παγίδα Κλωνοποίηση δημιούργησε ένα ακριβές αντίγραφο του αλιγάτορά σου!

-Τότε θα ρίξω μια κάρτα ανάποδα! Σειρά σου να παίξεις!

-Αυτή η κίνηση ήταν η τελευταία σου. Το τέρας που κρατώ στο χέρι μου, είναι το κλειδί για την τελική συντριβή σου! Το μόνο που χρειάζομαι είναι να θυσιάσω τον αλιγάτορά σου και θα το καλέσω στην αρένα. Ετοιμάσου να νιώσεις την οργή του Άσπρου Δράκου με τα Μπλε Μάτια!

-Τι έκανε λέει;! Πώς γίνεται εσύ να έχεις ένα τέτοιο τέρας;!

-Θα έπρεπε να ξέρεις ότι τα πράγματα δεν είναι πάντα αυτό που φαίνονται...

-Κόφτο πια! Κάνε την κίνησή σου για να τελειώνουμε!

-Όπως θες! Λοιπόν τώρα θα καλέσω το δράκο μου χάρη σε αυτό! Τη μαγική κάρτα Μείωση Τιμής! Τώρα ο Άσπρος Δράκος με τα Μπλε Μάτια γίνεται από τέρας οχτώ αστριών, τέρας έξι αστριών! Ήρθε η ώρα! Πρώτα θα θυσιάσω το Σπαθί του Αλιγάτορα και τώρα...Καλώ τον Άσπρο Δράκο με τα Μπλε Μάτια! (3000)

Όταν ο δράκος έκανε την εμφάνισή του στην αρένα, καλύφθηκε κι αυτός από ένα λευκό πέπλο. Το Φως είχε πλέον τον ολοκληρωτικό έλεγχο...

-Τώρα Άσπρε Δράκε κατάστρεψε τον αλιγάτορα του Neo με τη λευκή σου αστραπή!

Δεν ήθελε πολύ...Το τέρας του Neo κομματιάστηκε αφήνοντάς τον ανοιχτό σε επίθεση.

-Καλύτερα να παραδοθείς Φαραώ! Δεν μπορείς να νικήσεις τον Άσπρο Δράκο μου!

-Ποτέ! Θα παλέψω μέχρι το τέλος! Θα σε ελευθερώσω από αυτή τη δύναμη που σε κρατά πίσω! Και θα αρχίσω τώρα αμέσως καλώντας τον πιο πιστό ακόλουθό μου! Θα χρησιμοποιήσω την Αναγέννηση του Τέρατος για να φέρω από το νεκροταφείο το Σκοτεινό Μάγο! (2500) Βγες έξω παλιόφιλε! Έπειτα θα ρίξω δύο κάρτες ανάποδα κι ελπίζω για το καλύτερο...

-Ας συνεχίσουμε...Πρώτα ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και μετά ενεργοποιώ την Κάρτα του Αφανισμού! Τώρα μπορώ να τραβήξω μέχρι να έχω πέντε κάρτες αλλά θα πρέπει να τις χρησιμοποιήσω μέσα σε πέντε γύρους! Και τέλος θα καλέσω ένα τέρας που θα σφραγίσει τη μοίρα σου! Καλώ τον Άρχοντα των Δράκων! (1200) όσο μένει στην αρένα, ο Άσπρος Δράκος μου είναι ασφαλής από κάθε μαγική κάρτα και παγίδα!

-Ίσως...Αλλά ο Σκοτεινός Μάγος είναι πιο δυνατός από αυτόν!

-Τότε κάνε επίθεση αφού είσαι τόσο σίγουρος...

-Δεν ξέρω τι σχέδιο ετοιμάζεις αλλά για να το δω πρέπει να δοκιμάσω! Καλώ το Pterodactyl Dinozord σε θέση άμυνας! (1300) Τώρα μάγε μου! Επίθεση στον Άρχοντα των Δράκων τώρα!

Αμέσως ο Σκοτεινός Μάγος κινήθηκε για επίθεση εναντίον του Άρχοντα των Δράκων αλλά η ανάποδη κάρτα της Kurai, τον εμπόδισε να πετύχει το στόχο του:

-Πολύ κακό αυτό Neo! Ανοίγω την κάρτα παγίδα μου! Μαγικός Καθρέφτης! Τώρα μπορώ να πάρω μια μαγική κάρτα από το νεκροταφείο σου και να τη χρησιμοποιήσω σαν δική μυ για ένα γύρο! Και ξέρω ακριβώς ποια θέλω. Την Αναγέννηση Τέρατος!

-Και γιατί αυτήν;!  
-Τώρα μπορώ να φέρω πίσω έναν παλιό φίλο! Δες την αναγέννηση του Mobius του Ψυχικού Δράκου!

-Όχι! Δεν μπορεί όχι!

Όμως ήταν αλήθεια. Ο θεϊκός δράκος επέστρεψε στο πλευρό της κάνοντας τον Neo να ανατριχιάσει μιας και ο δικός του Αιγύπτιος Θεός δεν ήταν εκεί. Όμως μετά είπε:

-Κρίμα που δε θα μείνει για πολύ. Μόλις ο γύρος σου τελειώσει, θα γυρίσει στο νεκροταφείο!  
-Σωστά, όμως αυτό μου φτάνει για να μπλοκάρω την επίθεσή σου! Αποχαιρέτα 1500 πόντους ζωής!

-Όχι δε γίνεται!

Κι όμως γίνεται. Ήταν πολύ αργά να σταματήσει την επίθεση ο Neo. Το χτύπημα του Σκοτεινού Μάγου αποκρούστηκε και γύρισε πίσω με αποτέλεσμα να τον γονατίσει και να τον κάνει να πέσει αμέσως στους 2500 πόντους ζωής.

-Δεν έχεις άλλες επιλογές! Ήρθε το τέλος σου! Του είπε η Kurai γελώντας μοχθηρά...

-Δεν πρόκειται να εγκαταλείψω! Να το θυμάσαι! Τώρα είναι καιρός να αποχαιρετήσεις το θεϊκό σου θηρίο...

-Δεν πειράζει...Ο δράκος μου εκτέλεσε την αποστολή του και τώρα θα γυρίσει στο νεκροταφείο. Τώρα δράκε μου επέστρεψε...

Έτσι κι έγινε. Ο Ψυχικός Δράκος εξαφανίστηκε για να γυρίσει στο νεκροταφείο. Και τώρα ήταν η σειρά του Neo:

-Πολύ καλά...Ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου...

-Μόλις προχωρήσω στην επόμενη κίνηση, θα σε αποτελειώσω...Και θα δεις το Φως...

Ο Neo βρισκόταν σε δύσκολη θέση...Πώς θα μπορούσε να αντιδράσει τώρα...;  
«Δεν μπορεί να τελειώσει έτσι...Έδωσα μια υπόσχεση...Δεν μπορώ να την αθετήσω...Αν χάσω τώρα...όλος ο κόσμος θα χαθεί...» μετά της απεύθυνε το λόγο:

-Κάνε την κίνησή σου Kurai...

-Φοβάμαι πως είναι ο τελευταίος γύρος...Γυρίζω των Άρχοντα των Δράκων σε θέση άμυνας και μετά παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Φλογέρα Καλέσματος Δράκων!

-Αυτό σημαίνει μόνο ένα πράγμα!

-Ξέρεις το σχέδιό μου βλέπω... Μόλις ακουστεί αυτή η φλογέρα, μπορώ να καλέσω άλλους δύο δράκους!

-Στάσου! Αυτό σημαίνει ότι...!

-Αυτό ακριβώς! Και οι τρεις Άσπροι Δράκοι είναι εδώ και ανυπομονούν να σε καταστρέψουν!

Τα τρία θηρία στέκονταν μπροστά του και πεινούσαν να καταβροχθίσουν τους πόντους ζωής του Neo. Πώς θα μπορούσε να τους αντιμετωπίσει...;

«Δεν έχω επιλογές...» Είπε τότε στον εαυτό του. Φαινόταν ότι μπορεί να τα παρατούσε...Τι άλλο μπορούσε να κάνει για να αποφύγει την ήττα...;

-Εδώ τελειώνουν όλα Neo! Δεν μπορείς να αποφύγεις τη μανία των Άσπρων Δράκων μου! Η μεγάλη στιγμή έφτασε! Θα σε νικήσω και θα δεις το Φως! Τώρα δράκοι μου επίθεση! Καταστρέψτε τον και δείξτε του το Φως!

Τότε ο Neo έκλεισε τα μάτια του και περίμενε. Ωστόσο μια φωνή στο μυαλό του, άλλαξε τις σκέψεις του:

-Κουράγιο φίλε μου...

-Τι...; Δεν μπορεί...Φαραώ...;

-Το βρήκες...

-Θα χάσω...

-Έλα τώρα...Τι σου μάθαινα τόσον καιρό...; Να κοιτάς προσεκτικά και να εξετάζεις κάθε επιλογή...

-Κάθε επιλογή...;

-Σωστά. Υπάρχει μια κάρτα που θα σε βοηθήσει...Τώρα νίκησε κι ελευθέρωσε την αδερφή της φίλης σου...Του είπε και χάθηκε μέσα από το μυαλό του...Μετά είδε πάλι τις κάρτες του και κατάλαβε...Παρόλα αυτά οι τρεις Άσπροι Δράκοι ήταν έτοιμοι για επίθεση:

-Η μονομαχία τελείωσε...! Πήγε να πει η Kurai αλλά δεν πρόλαβε να τελειώσει καθώς ένα καινούριο τέρας ήρθε από το πουθενά στην πλευρά του αντιπάλου της και την έκανε να πει:

-Τι;! Ο Μαύρος Δράκος με τα Κόκκινα Μάτια;! Από πού ήρθε αυτός;!

-Ήσουν τόσο απασχολημένη να πανηγυρίζεις, που ξέχασες ότι η φλογέρα σου ενεργεί και στο δικό μου χέρι! Έτσι έβγαλα αυτήν την κάρτα που την πρόσφερε ο άνθρωπος που αγαπώ για να με βοηθήσει να σε σώσω!

-Αυτό δεν αλλάζει τίποτα! Θα καταστρέψω κι εσένα και τα τέρατά σου! Επίθεση λοιπόν! Εξαφανίστε πρώτα το Σκοτεινό Μάγο! Αποχαιρέτα τον ακόλουθό σου!

-Όχι τόσο γρήγορα! Άνοιξε παγίδα!

-Όχι!

-Χάρη στην Ασπίδα Στραγγίσματος, η επίθεσή σου ακυρώνεται και κερδίζω πόντους ζωής ίσους με το τέρας που μου επιτέθηκε!

-Δεν είναι δυνατόν! Κατάφερες να ξεφύγεις!

-Και δεν είναι μόνο αυτό! Ανοίγω τη δεύτερη κάρτα μου. Την Προσφορά στους Χαμένου! Τώρα πες αντίο στον Άρχοντα των Δράκων!

-Και λοιπόν;! Ο πτεροδάκτυλός σου είναι παρελθόν!

Έγινε στα αλήθεια παρελθόν από την αστραπή του Άσπρου Δράκου...

-Και μετά έχει σειρά ο Μαύρος Δράκος σου! Τόσο το χειρότερο για το δώρο της γυναίκας σου!

-Θα το ήθελες! Άνοιξε ανάποδη κάρτα!

Ο κύκλος άνοιξε και φυλάκισε τον Άσπρο Δράκο εμποδίζοντάς τον να επιτεθεί...

-Ο Μαγεμένος Κύκλος σταματάει την επίθεσή σου και αδυνατίζει το τέρας σου κατά 700 πόντους! Καλή προσπάθεια! Ώρα να αντεπιτεθεί ο Μαύρος Δράκος μου! Κατάστρεψε τον Άσπρο Δράκο με φλογισμένη μπάλα!

Έτσι ο δράκος του Neo πέρασε στην αντεπίθεση και η φλογισμένη μπάλα συνέτριψε τον Άσπρο Δράκο μειώνοντας τους πόντους ζωής της Kurai στους 1900

-Τη γλίτωσες για τώρα αλλά τίποτα δεν τελείωσε ακόμα!

Τότε ο Neo ανάσανε με ανακούφιση και είπε στον εαυτό του:

«Φαίνεται πως κατάφερα να ξεφύγω...Και το χρωστάω και στους δυο σας...»

-Η μονομαχία δεν τελείωσε ακόμη!

-Λυπάμαι Φαραώ αλλά έχεις ακόμα μεγάλο μειονέκτημα σε αυτή τη μονομαχία...Ρίχνω δύο κάρτες ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου. Τώρα δεν μπορείς να μου τη γλιτώσεις!

-Έχουμε πολύ δρόμο ακόμα! Πρώτα ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και γυρίζω το Μαύρο Δράκο σε θέση άμυνας!

-Όχι ακριβώς! Ενεργοποιώ την παγίδα μου!

-Όχι! Όχι αυτήν! Γυρίζει το Μαύρο Δράκο μου σε θέση επίθεσης!

-Και όχι μόνο! Όσο οι Διαταγές Τελικής Επίθεσης μένει στο παιχνίδι, κάθε τέρας στην αρένα μένει σε θέση επίθεσης. Επιπλέον διαλέγουμε από τρεις κάρτες που θέλουμε και οι υπόλοιπες πηγαίνουν στο νεκροταφείο! Του είπε κι έβγαλε την τράπουλα από τη θέση της για να επιλέξει:

«Με αυτές τις τρεις κάρτες θα συντρίψω τον Neo επιτέλους και θα τον κάνω να δει το Φως...»

Και ο Neo έκανε το ίδιο. Διάλεξε τις κάρτες που ήθελε και έστειλε τις υπόλοιπες στο νεκροταφείο:

-Θα διαλέξω αυτές τις τρεις κάρτες κι ελπίζω για το καλύτερο! Τώρα κάνε την κίνησή σου!

Την ίδια στιγμή, κάτω από τον πύργο, οι Πολεμίστριες Sailor είχαν νικήσει τη Φρουρά του Φωτός και εκτός από αυτές, δε βρισκόταν κανείς άλλος. Τότε η Sailor Moon είπε:

-Πρέπει να πάμε στην κορυφή του πύργου! Ο Neo μας χρειάζεται!

-Φύγαμε! Συμφώνησε και η Sailor Jupiter και χωρίς να χάσουν χρόνο, έτρεξαν στο εσωτερικό του με την ελπίδα ότι θα έφταναν έγκαιρα...

Πάνω στην κορυφή πάλι, η μονομαχία έφτανε στο τέλος της. Ήταν σειρά της Kurai:

-Δεν έχει σημασία ποιες κάρτες έχεις...Στο τέλος θα χάσεις...Πρώτα θα παίξω την Αναγέννηση Τέρατος!

-Ήμουν σίγουρος!

-Και ξέρεις ποιο τέρας σκοπεύω να φέρω πίσω από το νεκροταφείο ε;! Τον Άσπρο Δράκο με τα Μπλε Μάτια! Και τώρα που έχω τρεις, θα χρησιμοποιήσω τον Πολυμερισμό για να τους ενώσω στον Απόλυτο Δράκο με τα Μπλε Μάτια! (4500) Τώρα σε έχω εκεί που θέλω! Να τρέμεις από φόβο μπροστά στον Απόλυτο Δράκο μου! Παραδόσου! Ήρθε η ώρα να δεις το Φως!

-Απάντησέ μου όμως σε κάτι! Πώς μπορείς να κάνεις ένα τέτοιο πράγμα στην ίδια την αδερφή σου;! Για ποιο λόγο διάλεξες τη Γη για το ύπουλο σχέδιό σου;!

-Είναι πολύ απλό...Αυτός ο πλανήτης χρειαζόταν μια ριζική ανανέωση!

-Όχι ευχαριστούμε!

-Τι συμβαίνει...; καταλαβαίνω. Νομίζεις ότι δεν έχω μια καλή επεξήγηση έτσι; Λοιπόν ο καθένας έχει το δικό του ορισμό για το καλό. Και ο δικός μου έχει να κάνει με το ότι οι άνθρωποι αυτού του πλανήτη, τον καταστρέφουν εδώ και εκατοντάδες χρόνια! Γι αυτό η μοίρα με έστειλε να το σταματήσω αυτό. Και σύντομα όλος ο κόσμος θα αναγεννηθεί!

-Βλακείες! Η καταστροφή δεν έφερε ποτέ τίποτα το δημιουργικό! Το μόνο που μπορεί να κάνει είναι να πληγώνει ανθρώπους και να θέτει τις ζωές τους σε κίνδυνο! Αν νομίζεις ότι η μοίρα σε έστειλε να ξαναφτιάξεις τον πλανήτη, τότε ξανασκέψου το. Από τη μεριά μου είμαι προορισμένος να σε νικήσω και να εξαφανίσω αυτό το Σκοτεινό Φως! Το φως και το σκοτάδι βρίσκονταν σε ισορροπία μέχρι που εμφανίστηκες εσύ και διατάραξες αυτήν την ισορροπία! Όμως αυτή η τρέλα θα τελειώσει εδώ!

-Δεν το νιώθεις; Το Φως της Καταστροφής λάμπει...Μέσα σου! Δεν είναι ωραίο να με βλέπεις να υποφέρω...; Να σφαδάζω από πόνο; Αποδεικνύεις ότι οι άνθρωποι αγαπούν την καταστροφή και γι αυτό ο πλανήτης αυτός είναι καταδικασμένος από τη στιγμή που το ανθρώπινο είδος ξεκίνησε να υπάρχει! Δεν το βλέπεις; Η αδιαφορία τους είναι αυτή που με έφερε εδώ!

-Αρκετά!

-Η αλήθεια πονάει έτσι δεν είναι; Αλλά δεν μπορείς να κρυφτείς από αυτήν κλείνοντας απλά τα μάτια σου στο Φως...

-Πίστεψε με δεν κρύβομαι από κανέναν!

-Εκτός από τον εαυτό σου φυσικά! Ξέρω για τη σκοτεινή πλευρά την οποία κρύβεις! Όταν όμως δεις το Φως, σε διαβεβαιώ ότι ατή η σκοτεινή πλευρά θα πάψει να υπάρχει...Δες και μόνος σου...Τι είσαι σε τελική ανάλυση; Βαθιά μέσα σου νομίζω ότι ξέρεις. Είσαι ένας ακόμα θυμωμένος άνθρωπος του οποίου το μίσος τρέφει το Φως της Καταστροφής! Όσο πιο θυμωμένος είσαι τόσο πιο ισχυρή γίνομαι. Και σύντομα όλοι στη Γη θα δουν το Φως!

-Άκουσέ με! Κάθε άνθρωπος έχει κάνει τα δικά του λάθη, αρκεί να μαθαίνει από αυτά και να προσπαθεί να μην τα επαναλάβει! Παραδέχομαι ότι σαν άνθρωπος έχω κάνει κι εγώ τα λάθη μου. Όμως έχω μετανιώσει γι αυτά. Δεν έχεις άδικο για τη σκοτεινή πλευρά μου. Μπορεί να σπέρνει τον όλεθρο όταν εμφανίζεται, αλλά καταφέρνω πάντα να την ελέγχω. Κι αν για κάποιο λόγο βρίσκομαι εδώ τώρα και σε αντιμετωπίζω, είναι γιατί ακριβώς μπορώ κι ελέγχω αυτό το σκοτάδι! Όμως γιατί να μην αφήσω τις πράξεις μου να μιλήσουν για μένα;! Στην επόμενη κίνηση θα σου δείξω τα λάθη των τρόπων σου! Θυσιάζω το Μαύρο Δράκο με τα Κόκκινα Μάτια και το Σκοτεινό Μάγο, για να καλέσω τον άσο της τράπουλάς μου! Το άτομο που μου δίνει ζωή και με κάνει πάντα να χαμογελάω! ΕΜΦΑΝΙΣΟΥ SAILOR JUPITER! (4000)

-Κάλεσε ότι θέλεις! Ο Απόλυτος Δράκος μου είναι και πάλι δυνατότερος! Η θυσία σου δε σε βοήθησε καθόλου!

-Θα το ήθελες! Ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου!

-Εδώ τελειώνουν όλα Neo! Μόλις σε νικήσω, όλος ο κόσμος θα δει το Φως!

-Δε θα γίνει! Δεν θα σε αφήσω! Ορκίστηκα ότι θα σε ελευθερώσω και έτσι ακριβώς θα γίνει! Όσο τρέφεσαι από το μίσος, δεν πρόκειται να με νικήσεις ποτέ!

-Θα το δούμε!

-Τότε ρίξε όλο το μίσος σου πάνω μου! Και νίκησέ με την οργή σου!

-Πολύ καλά...Αλλά θα μετανιώσεις γι αυτά σου τα λόγια! Απόλυτε Δράκε με τα Μπλε Μάτια ετοιμάσου για επίθεση!

Τότε ο Δράκος πήρε θέση και η Kurai διέταξε:

-Τώρα δράκε μου επίθεση!

-Ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα Ενεργειακό Ξίφος!

-Τι θλιβερό...Ενεργοποιώ την Απορρόφηση Μαγείας! Αυτή η μαγική κάρτα θα απορροφήσει τη δύναμη του σπαθιού σου και οι πόντοι που ήθελες να προσθέσεις στην Sailor Jupiter, μεταφέρονται στον απόλυτο δράκο μου! Τώρα είσαι χαμένος μαζί με την αγαπημένη σου! Αντίο...!

Τα τρία στόματα του δράκου εκτόξευσαν τη βολή τους, την ίδια ακριβώς στιγμή που έμπαιναν τα κορίτσια στο Κολοσσαίο και είδαν την έκρηξη νετρονίων να έχει φτάσει πολύ κοντά στο πλάσμα του Neo. Γι αυτό το λόγο κράτησαν την αναπνοή τους περιμένοντας να δουν τι θα συνέβαινε...Ο Neo τις είδε αλλά δεν μπορούσε να ανταποκριθεί εκείνη τη στιγμή αλλά εκείνες κόντευαν να σκάσουν από την αγωνία τους σε σημείο τέτοιο που η Makoto φώναξε...:

-ΟΧΙ NEO!

Ενώ η Kurai ήταν έτοιμη να πανηγυρίσει:

-Νίκησα...

-Δε θα ήμουν τόσο σίγουρος...! Έχω ακόμα μια κάρτα ανάποδα! Είσαι χαμένη να το ξέρεις! Την έκοψε τότε ο Neo.

-Λες ψέματα...!

-Ετοιμάσου να χάσεις Kurai...

-Δε γίνεται! Ο Απόλυτος Δράκος με τα Μπλε Μάτια δεν μπορεί να νικηθεί!

-Κάνεις λάθος! Αλλά θα αφήσω την κάρτα μου να μιλήσει μόνη της! Λοιπόν παίζω την κάρτα Αντί-Ένωση!

-Όχι!

-Αυτή η κάρτα χωρίζει τον απόλυτο δράκο στους τρεις δράκους που ενώθηκαν αρχικά για να τον σχηματίσουν κι έτσι η επίθεσή σου σταματάει!

-Δεν μπορεί να συμβαίνει αυτό! Χρειάζομαι τον απόλυτο δράκο!

Όμως δεν μπορούσε να τον έχει...Χωρίστηκε στα τρία όπως ήταν στην αρχή. Και τώρα ήταν η σειρά του Neo να τελειώσει τη μονομαχία...

-Η μονομαχία τελείωσε! Χάρη στην κάρτα που κρατάω, θα νικήσω και θα εξαφανίσω το Φως της Καταστροφής μια για πάντα! Ενεργοποιώ αυτή τη μαγική κάρτα! Ειδικός Εκτοξευτής! Εφοδιασμένη με αυτό το όπλο, η Sailor Jupiter αναβαθμίζει τις επιθετικές της ικανότητες! Τώρα μπορεί να επιτεθεί και στους τρεις Άσπρους Δράκους σου!

-Όχι! ΔΕ ΘΑ ΧΑΣΩ ΣΤΟ ΙΔΙΟ ΜΟΥ ΤΟ ΠΑΙΧΝΙΔΙ!

-Είναι πολύ αργά! Τώρα Mako μου, επίθεση!

Όπως κι έγινε. Η Sailor Jupiter όπλισε κι εκτέλεσε εν ψυχρώ τον ένα Άσπρο Δράκο μετά τον άλλο ρίχνοντας τους πόντους ζωής της Kurai στο μηδέν και κάνοντάς την να σωριαστεί στο έδαφος. Έτσι η μονομαχία τελείωσε και ο Neo ήταν ο μεγάλος νικητής σε αντίθεση με το Σκοτεινό Φως που εξαφανίστηκε νικημένο και ταπεινωμένο από το σώμα της Sailor Dark Moon. Τώρα ήταν πια ελεύθερη...

Όμως δεν είχαν καθόλου καιρό για πανηγυρισμούς. Αμέσως το οικοδόμημα άρχισε να σείεται και ήταν έτοιμο να καταρρεύσει. Γι αυτό το λόγο ο Neo ανέβασε την Kurai στην πλάτη του κι αμέσως έφυγαν από το κάστρο. Για την ακρίβεια έφυγαν πάνω στην ώρα, λίγο πριν σωριαστεί σε ερείπια...

Όταν ήταν πια ασφαλείς, ο Neo ακούμπησε την Kurai κάτω και η Sailor Moon την πήρε στα χέρια της λέγοντας:

-Είσαι καλά...; Σε παρακαλώ πες μου κάτι...

Εκείνη άνοιγε τα μάτια της και τους είδε όλους να στέκονται από πάνω της ανακουφισμένοι που όλα τελείωσαν. Όταν συνήλθε για τα καλά, είπε:

-Σας ζητώ ταπεινά συγγνώμη...Εγώ φταίω που φτάσανε τα πράγματα τόσο μακριά...Ήμουν αδύναμη...Αν το πολεμούσα περισσότερο...θα εμπόδιζα να μπλεχτείτε σε αυτήν την τρέλα...

-Μην το συζητάς...Όλα είναι εντάξει τώρα...Είσαι ελεύθερη...Της απάντησε τότε ο Neo και της έδωσε το χέρι του για να τη βοηθήσει να σηκωθεί και πάλι...

-Σε ευχαριστώ Neo...Όλους σας ευχαριστώ...Σας χρωστάω τη ζωή μου... Του απάντησε εκείνη καθώς δεχόταν τη βοήθειά του και σηκωνόταν.

-Όπως και να' χει, χαίρομαι τόσο πολύ που σε ξαναβρήκα...Της είπε τότε η Sailor Moon κι έπεσε στην αγκαλιά της με δάκρυα στα μάτια. Εκείνη ανταπέδωσε την αγκαλιά. Μια συγκινητική σκηνή που θα έκανε ακόμα και τις πέτρες να ραγίσουν...Αλλά και ο Neo δεν έμεινε με σταυρωμένα χέρια. Μαζί με την Kurai, είχε πάρει το ξίφος της και μετά τη νίκη του, αυτό δημιουργήθηκε ξανά. Ήταν το δώρο του για την επιστροφή της...:

-Νομίζω ότι αυτό σου ανήκει...Της είπε και της το πρόσφερε.

-Ευχαριστώ...Του απάντησε εκείνη.

-Τώρα εκ μέρους όλων τον Πολεμιστριών, σου προτείνω να έρθεις κι εσύ στην ομάδα, η δύναμή σου είναι μεγάλη και θα είσαι ένα εκλεκτό μέλος...

-Πώς μπορώ να αρνηθώ...; Απάντησε τότε η Kurai.

Όλες χάρηκαν με την αποδοχή της πρότασης, Ειδικά η Sailor Moon βέβαια. Ήταν πανευτυχής που ξαναβρήκε την αδερφή της κι ακόμα καλύτερα, τώρα ήταν μαζί στην ομάδα και τίποτα δεν θα μπορούσε να τις χωρίσει ξανά.

Τώρα έμεινε ένα μόνο πράγμα. Ο Neo τράβηξε το ξίφος του, το ύψωσε στον αέρα και είπε:

-ΕΝΑΣ ΓΙΑ ΟΛΟΥΣ...!

Οι υπόλοιπες έβγαλαν τα όπλα τους και ακολούθησαν:  
-ΚΑΙ ΟΛΟΙ ΓΙΑ ΕΝΑΝ!

Έτσι λοιπόν τα μέλη της ομάδας έγιναν εφτά. Μια νέα εποχή ξεκινούσε. Με νέους προορισμούς, έτοιμοι να γίνουν δικοί τους και νέες κατακτήσεις...Το καινούριο πάντα γοητεύει, ιδιαίτερα όταν προσπαθείς να το κάνεις δικό σου...Κυρίως όμως μία αξία παρέμεινε ίδια...

Ένας για όλους και όλοι για έναν...


End file.
